My Okasan's Family
by Ciel Black018
Summary: Not much is known about Wakana's side of family. Rikuo had recently known about the fact when a man dressed in a business suit appeared claiming as his uncle. Follow Rikuo as he tried to get to know his other family. Warning: Contains a lot of OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own this. You already know that so you don't have to remind me about that. The only thing that I own is the plot in this story and the OC's that will be appearing.

Summary: Not much is known about Wakana's side of family. Rikuo had recently known about the fact when a man dressed in a business suit appeared claiming as his uncle. Follow Rikuo as he tried to get to know his other family. Warning: Contains a lot of OCs.

Beta-Reader: uchiha-sakura193

_Chapter 1: A surprise Visit_

It was a very normal day today as Rikuo, Tsurara, and Aotabo walked towards the Nura house after they had already finished their last meeting with their club, the Kiyo Cross Squad. Yes, you heard me right. It was their last meeting in the club. The club didn't disband or something but apparently Kiyotsugu himself had to go to some unknown country since he was called to have a reunion with his entire family. Shima and the others tagged along with him to see what kind of party will be held. Unfortunately for Rikuo, he can't leave the Nura clan alone for 3 months since that will cause some trouble. So he just refused the offer.

Rikuo sighed today. He really wanted to come along but no one will look out for his family here. He knew that things are bound to get ugly if he left for 3 months. Now looking back at it, he had wondered why the teacher had given them 3 months of vacation instead of the usual two.

"Ugh. I still can't believe how much homework we got today, waka." Tsurara said as she is somewhat annoyed that she had to finish some human activities that they had called homework. She is kind of happy that she can do many things that a human can do but it still sucks that she had that much homework to do. No wonder they had 3 months to complete those abominations. She can't shake some feeling that she's going to be busy from now on.

"Well at least you're only doing some homework. I had to do a lot of projects today and my gang got a fight last night and are in deep shit. Now I have to take care of them and finish my projects at same time." Aotabo said as he was also annoyed at the ridiculous amount of work that his teacher had somehow managed to give him.

Rikuo sighed again as he kept on listening to his subordinates' rant about the work that their sensei had given to him. He even wondered to himself how will he finish it on time if he is gonna be busy with his hyakki yakou and to their future enemies that may attack the clan.

As Rikuo was walking, he saw a very expensive car parked right in front of the Nura household. He then abruptly halted his walk as he admired the car right in front of his eyes and wondered why it is even in here and who might be the owner of that thing.

Tsurara and Aotabo didn't stopped their ranting and had bumped into Rikuo. The two gasped and bowed their heads, apologizing many times to the Third heir. Rikuo, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice that he was bumped into and was apologized to. His eyes were still fixated on the car as he now had a very strong headache coming on as he continued to list of all the many yokais and humans that would come here in the middle of the day.

The two subordinates seemed to notice their leader's lack of attention to them and looked at the place that the Third was looking at. It was a car and not only that, it was an expensive one. The two then became thoroughly confused as they sensed that it was a human who owned the thing because of the lingering smell in the thing. Now they too wonder who would visit them at this hour. Especially a human. Their minds had wondered to Kiyotsugu and to his human friends but shrugged them immediately as they remembered that they were supposed to be at an unknown place partying.

"Hmm..Do you have any clue as to what on earth is that thing is doing here? I'm pretty sure that no ordinary human would dare to even set foot on this place. Well, except for my friends." Rikuo said as he realized that the car reeks of human blood.

"I'm sorry waka. Unfortunately, we didn't know of this until now. We know all of the companies that the Nura clan is associated with but this one is different" Tsurara said as she looked at the car critically. It was not the usual car that visits here. She knows all the cars connected to which company associated their clans. The Third may not know of this, but the Nura clan had been the owners of some top companies in the world. How else would they get the latest cell phones like they had now if they didn't have anyone from the human world that could financially support the clan.

"Then it must be some of kaa-san's friends. I wonder if those friends are the really rich ones. On the other hand, she never really talked about her life when she was just a teen. I never really knew if she had some friends outside the Nura clan." Rikuo said as he tried to remember the times that his mother had talked about anything that is outside of the Nura clan and household chores.

"Let's go inside then waka. Maybe we will know something if we went inside." Tsurara said, as she was also curious about the owner of the car.

Rikuo and Aotabu just nodded and started to make their way inside the house. As they had entered the front gate, they were surprised that there weren't any yokai wandering the grounds normally. It was unusually quiet for them..

"It's weird you know. This silence..it's just like the time whenever I asked them to hide every time Kiyotsugu decided to held meetings in this place." Rikuo said to his two bodyguards.

"You're right, waka. It's too quiet. I wonder if something is wrong here." Tsurara said in a worried tone.

"Alright, let's split up. Aotabo, you go find the other yokai in the left. Tsurara, you go in the right. I will search here." Rikuo commanded.

"But waka, what if there was some enemy lurking here somewhere?" Tsurara said in a paranoid tone. She really didn't want anything to happen to her young master. She glanced at her partner and noticed that he was also thinking the same thing.

"Don't worry, this is our house. Nothing will go wrong in here." Rikuo said in an assuring tone. After all, this is the Nura main house. It's impossible for the enemy to enter this place without causing some collateral damage in the area, or being overwhelmed by its occupants, for that matter.

Tsurara and Aotabo wasn't that convinced, but just did what their young master commanded them to do. Anyways, if an enemy did infiltrate the house then the other yokai must have warned them before going inside

"All right waka. But if you need help, then don't hesitate to call on us for help. Just scream for us and we will be there in an instant." said Aotabo.

The two bodyguards walked to their designated areas to search for their friends, leaving Rikuo alone. He walked inside the house and heard someone talking in one of the rooms where they greet the visitors and entertain them. He was about to open the door when Kejorou opened the door first. She closed the door before she bowed to Rikuo.

"Welcome back, waka." Kejorou said.

"Kejorou, thank goodness you're here. I was wondering why the other yokai in the mansion are hiding today. Is something wrong?" Rikuo said in a worried tone.

Kejorou chuckled a bit at her master's expression. She was flattered at her master's concern for them. "A visitor for your mother has come here. It was really just pure luck that everyone had hidden themselves before the man had noticed us. After all, we did get a lot of practice every time your friends decided to have surprise visits."

Rikuo just nodded, understanding what Kejorou had said about Kiyotsugu. He was really thankful that he won't be seeing him for 3 months starting today. He also realized what Kejorou had said about the visitor. It was his kaa-san's visitor, so he had become quite curious as he really didn't know anything from his mother's friends.

"Do you have any idea who the man is, Kejorou?" Rikuo said in a hopeful voice. He really wanted to know the man.

Kejorou just shook her head. She really has no idea who the man was. "I'm sorry, waka. I really don't know the man's name."

"That's okay, I'll just go inside to see him. Rikuo said as he started to open the door.

"Wait a minute, waka." Kejorou said suddenly stopping Rikuo. "Would you like me to bring some tea there?"

Rikuo just nodded. He was kind of hungry after the long walk. Kejorou just smiled and made her way to the kitchen to prepare some tea for her master.

Rikuo opened the door saw his mother talking to a very stoic man wearing a businessman attire with a suitcase by his side. The man was very much like his mother, especially the brown hair. He wondered if the man was some kind of relative from his mother's side. The only thing that differs between the two of them was that his mother always had that warm smile of hers while the man's face was always hard like he just tasted something very bitter. His eyes wandered to the third occupant and noticed that his grandpa was there. He noticed that his grandpa was grumpier than his usual grumpy self and had always glared at the man whenever he was talking to his kaa-san. It looks like that gramps really hated the guy.

The man noticed him standing at the door and waved at him. The smile that he was giving to him was very fake though. He can tell the difference since after all, he _is_ the grandson of Nurarihyon himself, the master of deception.

Wakana and Nurarihyon looked at Rikuo and welcomed him warmly like any other day. Rikuo was kind of shocked that his grandpa was behaving like this. Normally, whenever there was a meeting that is not connected to any yokai activity, he would just disappear and go somewhere far, far away.

'There must be something wrong with his brain today.' This was the only conclusion that Rikuo had thought of at the moment. His mother had reserved him a seat beside her. She smiled at him and pointed at the seat for him to sit down. He did so and made himself comfortable.

After taking the seat beside his mother, the man started to introduce himself. "Hello Rikuo-kun. It's very nice to meet you. My name is Kenji Takeshi. I'm your mother's older brother."

Rikuo blinked. He started to process the information of him really having an uncle that is not a yokai. The yokai that that was spying on some cracks heard the statement and were quite shocked by the information they heard. They really hadn't expected that.

A/N: Well, this is my beta-ed chapter. I had reupload my chapters already and try will try to update this before next week started. I just knew that I won't be going to have enough sleep this week. Anyway, hope you like this.

Special thanks to my beta-reader who had helped me correct my mistakes and wrong grammars. I had so much fun reading all your comments and suggestions. In fact, it really made me so fire up in making more chapters in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Nurarihyon no mago. I never intended to own it anyway. It's too troublesome.

Beta-Reader: uchiha-sakura193

_Chapter 2: His Intention_

The room was deadly silent. All the yokai that were peeping at the cracks or at the door were frozen as they were shocked by the revelation that their master had another living family that is not connected to yokai. They couldn't help but feel cautious and worried that their beloved Sandaime would be taken away from them. They didn't want that. Their master is too important to be taken away.

Nurarihyon frowned deeply. He didn't expected Wakana-san's family to contact her again, not after they had shunned her for so many years. He also didn't like the feeling that something wrong is going to happen.

Wakana, on the other hand, just smiled. She wasn't oblivious to the tense and awkward silence after her brother's introduction. She just kept quiet though even though she is somewhat suspicious to what her brother is doing here.

Rikuo was the most shocked of all. He didn't know any of this until now. Heck, he didn't even imagine having another family that is very normal. He glanced at the self proclaimed uncle and frowned slightly, though no one except for his grandpa had noticed. He also didn't like what he is feeling right now. The man was omitting a very dark aura, though it was still not at that level of a yokai. He also knew that this man had other intentions besides visiting.

Kenji noticed the uncomfortable silence and frowned mentally. He didn't like where this conversation is heading already. He just introduced himself as the brat's uncle and he was given the silent treatment like he did something very wrong to the people in front of him. He knew this was a bad idea. He had already hated his sister so much that it was almost to the point that he doesn't want to have any connections to her and to her new family. She was considered as a freak in their family for so many reasons and had decided to shun her for so many years after 'that incident'. It was just unfortunate that his father's will was to respect their mother's request in her deathbed. Those who had given the most joy to their mother would succeed in inheriting their land and he was desperate to get his hands on that. He couldn't stop thinking of the money that he will possess once he sold the land off. He would definitely be rich for a lifetime if he does.

One of the requests that his mother made was to see her youngest daughter and her son before she dies. He shook his head mentally. He just couldn't understand why their mother had still insisted on seeing her after what his sister had done to her and to their family. She was one of the people who had disagreed in shunning her. He was quite jealous at the love his mother would always give to her. She always thought that her youngest is the luckiest but he just couldn't see that. After all, it was her fault that their family had once suffered greatly. He really can't forgive what his sister had done to them.

He has heard that after a month of shunning her, she was taken by some people that had found her there. She married the man and had a son as well. He didn't go to the wedding. His mother was the only one who had gone to the wedding and she had kept quiet about what had happened at that time. Anyway, after his mother had requested for her daughter, she had given him the address to find her. Imagine his surprise that his sister was living in this huge Japanese mansion. He had thought that she was one of the servants here, but unfortunately, that wasn't the case. She married the owner of this mansion. He looked at the three people in front of him and decided to break the tension by stating the main reason of his visit. He was only just waiting for his nephew to arrive.

"Wakana-san, I need you to come with me back to our home." Kenji said, surprising the other occupants in the room.

Nurarihyon immediately stood up, surprising the man in front of him. "Now why would Wakana come with you? According to what my son had said to me, you had been treating her unfairly. You even went as far as to shun her from her home!" he said with anger visible in his eyes.

Kenji shivered at the tone the old man was using but answered him anyway. "Our okaa-san is dying. One of her wishes was to see her youngest daughter and her son before she dies."

"Oka-san is dying?" Wakana asked, with her eyes widening in shock. She couldn't believe it. The one person that had taken good care of her and loved her so much that she could smile everyday was dying. She couldn't help but felt tears started to form in her eyes.

The Nura household saw Wakana's face. This was the second time they had witnessed that kind of face after their Second was killed. They didn't like that face. Every time they see her face like that, they always feel sad as well. They liked the smiling face of Wakana-sama's face more.

Kenji sat still in a very stoic matter. He didn't display any emotion, but his eye had a glint of amusement in it as he watched his sister's expression. Rikuo noticed this and fumed silently. He may have just met him, but he really hated the man right now. His mother is almost on the verge of crying which was very rare, and this man was just amused as he watched his mother.

'Oi Rikuo! Calm down. Don't let that bastard get to you.' Night Rikuo said in his mind.

'Speak for yourself. You are also as angry and upset as I am.' Rikuo countered back as he also could feel the emotion of his other self.

'Yeah, well I can control my emotions better than you. Just calm down' Night Rikuo said.

' This man doesn't have any heart at all. He just unexpectedly came here, introducing as my uncle and demanded us to come to his home to see my grandmother since she is already dying. And as he told the bad news to her, he just had to have some amusement in watching my mother's expression. Is he a sadist or something?' Rikuo complained inside his mind.

'Don't worry. We'll have our revenge with him later on. Afterall, we had the blood of Nurarihyon on our veins.' Night Rikuo said as he started to picture his mind with many ways to embarrass the man in the near future. Rikuo on the other hand just smirked slightly as he had seen what his other self has been imagining.

Nurarihyon watched his grandson's many emotions in his eyes. The other occupants hadn't notice this as they really can't see this. Afterall, only those who had Nurarihyon's blood could understand the emotions in the eyes that they display and the emotion that his grandson had displayed had some promise on it to make someone's life miserable. He wasn't mistaken, as he saw the slight smirk forming on his lips with an evil glint in his eyes. He couldn't help but feel proud at what his grandson was about to do. Heck, he will even try to help his grandson make his plan a success in humiliating the man.

Rikuo notice his grandfather watching him and smiled slightly at him. He knew what his grandfather is thinking and will gladly accept his offer to help him make the man feel humiliated later on.

Wakana didn't know the exchange happening between grandfather and grandson. She was in a deep thought. She was so focused on her mother's condition and she longed to see her again. Unfortunately, she wasn't sure if the other members of her family would appreciate in her being there, especially her older brothers and sisters.

'What are you thinking, Wakana. Your mother is dying for goodness sake! I need to see her. I don't care what others think but if my mother wants me by her side then I will be there for her.' Wakana shouted in her thoughts.

"I'll go." Wakana said unexpectedly, surprising the other occupants of the room. She was so quiet a while ago that they hadn't expected her to suddenly make her decision already. "Do you want to come with me Rikuo-kun?" She asked in a sweet voice.

'You do know that this will be your chance to embarrass the guy and those that had made our okaa-san sad right? So take it!' Night Rikuo said enthusiastically.

'You don't have to tell me twice about it.' Rikuo said.

"Yeah, I'll go oka-san." Rikuo said to his mother.

Nurarihyon smiled happily at Wakana. She can finally see her mother after so many years. He couldn't help smirked slightly a little at seeing Kenji's face. He only regretted that he couldn't see the humiliating tricks that Rikuo might pull on the guy. The man didn't need pity, not at all.

Rikuo was delighted that he can finally try the plans that he and his other self had created. He couldn't wait to go to that place. He is so going to make sure that the man will suffer. Normally, he wouldn't do this kind of things but the man had made his mother, who was always so full of smiles and brightness, sad. He was just an exception. Besides, no one from his class knows what he will do anyway. What's the worst that could happen? He also couldn't help smile at the thought of seeing his grandma from his mother's side. He wanted to meet that one person that made her mother the way she is now.

Kenji was taken aback at Wakana's decision. He really wasn't expecting for Wakana to make her decision so quickly. He thought that she would like to have some time to think about it. Now he can just hope that she won't stay too long at the house. He really doesn't want that at all. He just scowled at the thought of her little sister living in the house once again. He can't forgive her for what she did to the family.

Both Rikuo and Nurarihyon noticed the scowl on Kenji's face. They both look at each other and as if reading each other's mind, reached a silent understanding that Wakana would definitely be treated badly at her house once again.

"That's great Wakana-san! So when are you coming? How long are you going to stay there?" Kenji said not noticing the excitement in his voice when he asked the last question. Rikuo and Nurarihyon noticed it though.

"Well, I think that I will be staying there for two months. After all, I want to spend more time with my mother." Wakana said with a smile on her face. She was really happy with the thought of spending more time with her mother before she might pass away. She promises herself that she will make her mother's last days enjoyable so that she won't have any regrets when she leaves this world.

Kenji blinked. He definitely wasn't expecting that. Both Rikuo and Nurarihyon smirked at the man's expression. He looked just like a gaping fish. Wakana, who also saw her older brother's expression, just giggled softly since she doesn't want to offend him any way. Fortunately, Kenji didn't hear that.

"So that's that. They'll be coming to your house for two months starting tomorrow. Rikuo has an appointment to go to today so he will be gone for a while. Also there will be some others that will accompany them. And finally, there will be some visitors coming to your place." Nurarihyon said.

"Why would visitors come anyway? What need would they be there for?" Kenji asked. He really didn't like the fact that there will be some others that will accompany them. It's like they are keeping an eye on him whether he will offend Wakana.

"They will help my daughter-in-law and grandson in that place of yours. Also the visitors who would be coming may depend on if there are any troubles here. They will just tell them the problem to my grandson here and when they finished, they will just leave." Nurarihyon said casually intending to make it clear how important Rikuo is to their family.

"Rikuo?" Kenji asked as though he was confused. He looked at Rikuo and stared at him for a minute before accidentally blurting out the things in his mind. "Is he raised to be spoiled or something? So does that mean that those 'some others' that you will be assigning will accompany them just because this kid here can't take care of himself? I never knew you were that incompetent, Rikuo." Kenji said, looking at the boy in front of him. He really didn't intend to offend the kid. He was just stating the things that were on his mind when the old man said about some others accompanying them. It was like they are some servants that need to serve their master everyday for the rest of their lifetime, which was not far from the truth.

'...Did that man just insult me, questioned my capabilities to take care for myself, saying that I'm incompetent and said that I am spoiled in one go?' Rikuo asked his other self as he was shocked at what his uncle had said to him. He really can't believe that he had an uncle that was as stupid as an ass.

'That man really wanted to die early. Did he know that every time he insulted at you, he insulted me as well. It's like killing two birds in one stone!' Night Rikuo said.

'That's it. I am so gonna make his life more hellish from now on. Not only did he just make my mother sad, he also has the guts to insult me greatly.'Rikuo said.

'Don't worry. I will definitely help you with your plan.' Night Rikuo said.

As Rikuo was thinking of many plots that will involve making a certain someone humiliated, the yokai were having a fit in their hiding place. And unfortunately for the guy, among them were Kubinashi and Kurotabou.

Kejourou was using all her strength in tying the two idiots up before they make a fool of themselves. She was also angry at the man for insulting their master, but she knew that Wakana-sama would be very upset if they kill him.

"Let go of me, Kejourou. That man doesn't deserve to be alive. I will definitely make that man suffer before he dies." Kurotabou said as he had taken all his entire hidden weapons outside as he made his way towards the room. Unfortunately, Kejourou's hair was tying him up very tightly that he can't take another step.

"Kejourou, just untie me and that man would be sliced by my thread already. I will not let that man just mock our master and get away from us. I don't care if he is Wakana-sama's older brother. That man is going down!" Kubinashi said as he tried to take another step towards the room which was not very far from him already. Just five more steps and he will definitely be in there.

"Will the two of you just shut up? I know that you are angry because of that man but we can't just risk in exposing ourselves there. Rikuo-sama would definitely be angry at us. Now stop struggling." Kejourou said as she tightened her bind on the two.

The two yokais stopped their struggling and just settled in glaring at the man heatedly. If looks could kill, then the man would definitely be dead by now. Oh, how they wish that saying was true. Then that would save them the trouble of trying to free themselves to kill him. Although it wouldn't give them as much satisfaction.

Wakana was struggling whether to be angry or worried at her brother. She knew that he didn't intend to insult her son like that. He just had a knack of making people angry at him with his words. He doesn't think before he talks after all. She was kind of angry that he insulted her son, but because she knew that there were a hundred yokai listening to their conversation and are by now leaking some killer intent, she pitied the man. She must do something already before her brother might actually be killed. Her worries doubled when she saw Nurarihyon's murderous aura.

Kenji was still oblivious about what he did. But he certainly knows that the place had become more dangerous for him to stay any little longer. He wanted to get out already. He was sweating bullets already. It was like, he was the subject of hatred in this house. He didn't like it at all.

"Uhm..so I will be going now. Wakana-san, I will be picking you up in the morning. It was nice talking to you Nura-san, you too Rikuo-kun." Kenji said to the two, who were still unresponsive as ever. He started walking to the door leading outside. He sighed in relief when he arrived at his car. He just couldn't figure for the life of him, why he had gooseflesh when he was walking outside. It was like everywhere he walked; he was watched with intense hatred. Oh well, he was out of the house already. He won't be coming inside that accursed house so he won't feel it again. He started the car and drove far, far away from the house.

A/n: And that's that. It was a rushed ending but this chapter had already surpassed the 2000 words limit that I set in every story. Anyway, this chapter gives you a glimpse to Wakana's family. Yeah, you can tell that she wasn't liked there but I have a very valid reason which you will know as the story will progressed. Also, Kenji is evil! He totally hates Wakana down to the core. Also Rikuo would be slightly Out of character since but it was because of what he did to Wakana so there. There will also be some yokai who will tag along. Who might they be? Find out on the next chapter!

A/N: Thanks for the reviewers. I really became happy when I read those reviews. Hope you like this as well. It was kind of rushed again since I didn't have any draft of this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NURARIHYON NO MAGO.

**Beta-Reader: **uchiha-sakura193

_Chapter 3: The Start_

"He's late!" Rikuo shouted in frustration as he checked the time on his watch. It was almost 10 o'clock and the damn bastard hasn't arrived to pick them up yet. He was already having suspicious that the man was doing this on purpose just to spite them all.

"Don't worry Rikuo. He might be stuck in a traffic already that's why he's so late today." Wakana said, reassuring his son as she noticed the irritated face that her son was making.

"Well, he is late, Wakana. We are already waiting for that man to show up for 3 hours already. He should be here by now." Nurarihyon said looking more annoyed as more time passed.

"Why don't we just use the family car, Shodaisho. I'm sure that Wakana-sama knows the way to her house. She would just lead us to her place." Tsurara said hopefully.

"That might be a good idea Tsurara-chan but unfortunately, my brother offered to drive us there so we can't go without him. It will be rude to leave the man after all." Wakana said.

"Well he's the rude one here. He shouldn't be letting us wait here for almost 3 hours already." Zen said in an irritated voice. He was angry at the man when he heard from some yokai about the insults the man had given to his sworn brother and to Wakana-sama. The nerve of that man! He wondered if putting some kind of poison would give him satisfaction.

"You should go back Zen. I told you that you should be resting inside the mansion. You might start coughing blood again." Rikou said forgetting his anger and replacing it with worry.

"Didn't I tell you last night that I will be the one to heal you if you might become too reckless once you go there? Besides, I would just be staying in one room. It's not like that I will be walking around that place. That's Kurotabou and Kubinashi's job. Also, I will only go out when I'm needed. After all, I'm your family doctor as you humans call it that way. Besides, I don't trust that Kenji guy anyway. Not only did he have the nerve to insult you in front but he has also made us wait for 3 hours already. That's it! I had enough!" Zen said frustratingly and coughed as he had finished his ranting.

Rikuo just watched Zen rant, not wanting to be the receiving edge of it. After all, he also hated that Kenji man. His other self has gone out the night before and had a sparring match to both Kurotabou and Kubinashi just to ease his rising anger. The duo didn't mind though. They were more than happy to have some spar with their young master as well. In fact, they were more than happy to help their young master blow some steam. They heard what the man had said and knew that their master was very angry right now.

Rikuo looked at the yokai that were accompanying them. Kejourou was just standing near the gate. She will be guarding his mom once they get there. Tsurara would be helping his mom do some chores if his mom would want to do it. He knew that his mom loved doing chores. Sasami, one of the Sanba Garasu siblings, was also chosen to be one of the accompanying yokai. She will be accompanying his mom and was tasked to report directly to him if some problems would come. Zen was also coming with them. Although he was very against with it from the start, he insisted on coming with them tomorrow and told them that if they were going to some place then they need someone to heal them if they were in some kind of trouble. Then lastly were Kubinashi and Kurotabou. Rikuo needed them whenever if he wanted to have some spar or blow some steam whenever Kenji annoys him again. They were also given the duty to guard him wherever he goes.

Rikuo was brought out of his musing when a van parked just outside their gate. The car was big enough to fit all 8 of them and all of their baggage. Rikuo sweat dropped a little though, as he looked at their baggage. He couldn't help but wonder why his mother needed to have so many travelling bags in there. He couldn't help but imagine what kind of things she had brought with.

Kenji opened the car and saw the disturbing amount of luggage they had brought. He was silently thanking that he had brought a van instead of his usual car. After all, he didn't want his sister to taint his car. It was too precious for him to be tainted.

"Hey you idiot! What took you so long to get here huh? We have been waiting for you to arrive here for hours!" Zen suddenly shouted to the man in front of him. He was really annoyed at the man already.

"Please calm down Zen-dono. You might start coughing blood again." Tsurara said.

"Shut up, Yuki-onna. I can take care of myself perfectly fine." Zen growled. Fortunately, Kenji didn't hear them especially the Yuki-onna part since he was walking towards his sister and had calmly ignored the shouting man.

"I see you haven't changed a bit Wakana-san. You still like to travel with a lot of luggage with you. So how many did you bring today?" Kenji calmly said when he was standing in front of his sister.

Wakana chuckled a little. She know that her brother would definitely be annoyed whenever he sees the amount of travelling bags she brings. She just brought a lot today so she can see his reaction.

"Well, you also haven't changed as well, onii-san. You still had the habit of always arriving late."

Kenji scowled a little at his sister's remark. His sister might not notice his reaction but the others did unfortunately.

Kenji was about to retort back to her sister when Nurarihyon suddenly started ordering the others to put the luggage inside the car.

"So, where is your home located Kenji-san?" Nurarihyon asked curiously as he walked towards them. Wakana didn't tell him the place where she lived and he never bothered to ask his daughter-in-law about it anyway.

"We will be staying on Ashikaga City in Tochigi Prefecture. It is not that far since it is still here in the Kanto Region." Kenji said.

"Ashikaga City huh? So it still here in our territory. Tsk. I can't believe that the place they were staying is the exact location where 'that event' will be held. Isn't this too much of a coincidence?" Nurarihyon thought with amusement.

"So are we just standing around here, or are we going to go now? We still have a long way to go to reach that place." Kenji said as he looked at the people in front of him. "So who will be coming as well?" Kenji asked as he noticed that the others were also putting their own luggage as well in the car.

"Oi, Everyone! Come here quick and introduce yourself to the guy. The man wants to know you." Nurarihyon shouted.

The yokai that were selected to come along looked at Nurarihyon and went towards them. They were all wearing scowls on their faces since they really didn't want to have anything to do with the man. When they have gotten to the car, they started introducing themselves.

"Hello! My name is Tsurara. It's nice to meet you. I am one of the maids that will be helping Wakana-sama in your home." Tsurara said with fake cheerfulness. Deep inside her, she was thinking of many unpleasant things to the man like being encased with ice for eternity. She had heard the insults the man had said to her young master. It was only because of the reason that the man was her master's uncle that he couldn't freeze him to death. She was wearing a cute maid outfit that made Kenji blush at the sheer cuteness. Tsurara noticed this and was immediately disgusted.

"My name is Kejourou. You already met me yesterday. I was the one who brought you tea, remember?" Kejourou said in a bored voice. Like Tsurara, she was also thinking of choking him to death with her hair. She was still wearing her usual Kimono since she finds the maid outfit to be dull for her. And noticing the blush that Kenji had made when he saw Tsurara, she felt that she had made a good choice.

"My name is Sasami." Sasami said in a simple manner. The others who saw this just sweat dropped at the scene. She was also wearing a maid outfit just like Tsurara's, though the length of the outfit was longer.

"The name's Zen and don't forget it. I'm their personal family doctor." Zen said as he points his thumb at himself.

"My name is Kubinashi. I'm the young master's butler. It's nice to meet you." Kubinashi said politely, although he was very irritated at the moment.

"Kubinashi? Doesn't it mean ne-" Kenji said but was cut off by Kubinashi's menacing glare. The man abruptly shut up.

"You got a problem with that?" Kubinashi said glaring at the man in front of him.

Kenji was sweating bullets at the dark aura that was emitting from Kubinashi. He promised himself to not get on the man's bad side. Unfortunately for him, he already had.

"Ahem. I am the young master's head bodyguard. You can call me Kuro." Kurotabou said a strict manner.

"Okay…now that I know your names, so shall we go already? The van is enough for all of us to fit inside." Kenji said when the atmosphere became awkward after their introductions.

"I want to have a word with my grandson for a minute Kenji-san." Nurarihyon said surprising the man again. He was very quiet that he thought that he was already back inside the mansion.

"Alright then. We'll just wait inside the car then. But be quick. We still have a very long journey to go." Kenji said as he walked towards the car with the others.

"Listen here Rikuo, Ashikaga City is where the biggest finances of the Nura clan. They sometimes throw parties now and then so it's better if you join them." Nurarihyon said in a serious manner.

"Why would I join them?" Rikuo asked curiously.

"Well, they sometimes can't come in the Main House whenever we had a party since they are always so busy with their work. So as the new head of the clan, you must also grace them with your presence. So you better join them and behave yourself as well since their parties had human guests as well." Nurarihyon said.

"What!? You can't do that to me. I'll be an outcast when they have that kind of gatherings." Rikuo said.

"As if! You're the guest of honor! You'll never be an outcast there. Don't worry. The others will be coming as well. Oh I almost forgot! Next month, one of the clan's head would be visiting the house you are currently staying. He will tell you about the things that will happen next month in 'that gathering' and help you prepare yourself when that time comes. Listen here, Rikuo. It is very different to the parties that they sometimes held. That gathering is important to the clan. Your father and I had already participated in that event and if you ever try to disappear from that gathering then I would personally drag you to the meeting place like what I had done to my son." Nurarihyon said in a very serious manner making Rikuo sweat dropped.

"From the tone of your voice, I suspect that the meeting was boring." Rikuo said making Nurarihyon flinch a little at the suspicious tone.

"I thought so. You want me to attend that gathering just because you thought that it will be unfair to you and to dad if I didn't go there as well. Am I right?" Rikuo said in an accusing tone, his eyes widening as he really couldn't believe how childish his grandpa could be.

"It's just unfair. If your father and I had to suffer to their boring talks then you had to suffer as well. Don't worry, when you had a child, you can let him or her attend the meeting as well if that child became the next successor." Nurarihyon said with a smirk on his face.

"Grandpa!" Rikuo said. He was blushing from embarrassment at what his grandpa had told him. He can't believe that the man was waiting for another heir to show up. And he was just 13 for god's sake.

Rikuo was about to scold his grandpa more when Kenji interrupted them with van's honking.

"Hey you two! Are you done talking here! We don't have all day you know!" Kenji shouted not noticing the 6 yokais' deadly glares behind him. If he had looked behind then he would definitely faint from fear.

Rikuo and Nurarihyon gave Kenji a menacing glare making the man shut his mouth for the second time. The duo noticed this and smirked inwardly from their success.

"So, see you later gramps." Rikuo said while running towards the car.

"Take care Rikuo! You as well, Wakana-san! Oh and Kubinashi, I'm counting on you!" Nurarihyon shouted as he waved his hand to them.

"We will!" Rikuo said as he entered the front seat of the van making Kenji scowled a little. He had hoped that the kid would just sit behind together with his mother and his subordinates. Apparently, he didn't want to.

Kenji started the car and drove towards their destination. Towards his home.

Ashikaga city- a city in Japan, in Tochigi Prefecture, on central Honshū Island. The city has an extensive trade in cotton and silk textiles. (Got this on Microsoft Encarta Premium 2009) I just randomly looked at a map in Japan inside the Kanto Region and I saw this. I read the description and thought, what the heck. This will be good for my story.

A/N: That's that. I was thinking of just putting Aotabou as one of the guards but unfortunately, I had some plans for him in the future. Don't worry. There will be lots of yokai who would be featured in the story also next chapter would be arriving in the place. Rikuo would finally meet his relatives. I wonder what their reaction would be if…uhm. That would just be for the next chapter. You know this chapter was supposed to be the chapter 4 but I had read your reviews and was compelled to make this story more interesting. My original chapter 3 was supposed to be about the general's meeting. I had finished that part but when I had reread the story, it was incredibly boring so I just thought why just skip to it then. I almost have a writer's block with this story. See the lack of adjective? Yeah. I had a hard time with this. So hope you enjoyed this story.

A/N: Lots of thanks to the reviewers in this story. It was only because of your reviews that made me so happy to the point that was really fired up in making this story. Oh and for those who are asking if Night Rikuo will show up then don't worry. He will show up later in the chapters since he will have a big role in there. I have many plans here involving every character here as well. All of them had some roles they need to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own Nuraruhyon no mago. The only things that I do own are the original characters that I randomly made with my sister.

Beta-Reader: uchiha-sakura193

_Chapter 4: First Day Disaster_

Rikuo watched the scenery with boredom. The trees were all the same and are making him very sleepy. He glanced at the others behind him and noticed that they were silent as well. His mom was sleeping soundly while the others was just sitting there doing nothing. He looks at his uncle beside him and saw that he was very focused on the road. He sighed. He was very bored.

"So Kenji-ojisan, when will we arrive there? We had been riding this van for more than 5 hours already. Are we near the place already?" Rikuo asked breaking the tense silence in the car.

"Huh? What? Don't bother me kid. I'm still driving…Just another 30 minutes of driving before we arrive there." Kenji said in a gruff voice and not breaking eye contact on the road.

"Oh..so were still that far huh?" Rikuo mumbled. He then turned behind him and saw Kubinashi looking uncomfortable sitting behind him. "Uhm..hey Kubinashi!" Rikuo called suddenly.

"Yes Waka? What is it?" Kubinashi said with a smile. He was startled a little but he calmed down when he noticed that it was only Rikuo who was calling him.

"We'll be arriving at the place within 30 minutes. Can you wake me up if we're there? I'll sleep for a while." Rikuo asked with a sheepish smile.

Kubinashi looked at his master and nodded. "Yes Rikuo-sama I will." Kubinashi said.

After hearing the confirmation, Rikuo fell asleep.

Rikuo's Inner World

"Don't you ever get bored in this place?" Rikuo asked as he walked towards a certain someone who was drinking some sake.

"Well, I can see everything you see so I never get bored. Besides, I will take over once night comes." Night Rikuo said as he sipped his sake. "Want some?"

"Uhmm..no thanks." Rikuo declined.

"You have something to say to me don't you? You never came to this place without a purpose." Night said looking intently at Rikuo's eyes.

"Well, it's about the night taking over thing. You see, I don't want to arouse suspicions when they can't see me during the night." Rikuo said as he sat down crossed legged.

"Won't they just assume that you were sleeping?" Night Rikuo asked while raising one of his brows.

"Well I don't want to take any chances." Rikuo said.

"Ok sure." Night said making Rikuo's eyes widened in surprise.

"Huh? You're okay with it?" Rikuo asked.

"Well yeah I'm okay with it. But let me get a stroll once a week. I don't want to stay here for two months." Night Rikuo said.

"Okay then-" Rikuo said but was interrupted when he felt something weird.

"I guess we've arrived then." Night Rikuo said. "See you later then"

"Yeah." Rikuo said with a smile then he disappeared.

"Once a week huh? No matter. One night is enough to make my plans succeed on bringing that stupid man down. You won't even know what will hit you." Night Rikuo said accompanied with an evil laugh full of maliciousness that will make any man hide in their beds.

"I can still hear you from here Night." Rikuo said with a sweat dropped.

"I don't care." Night Rikuo said.

Rikuo was awakened by Kubinashi's call. He opened his eyes and saw that the others we're already outside waiting for him to wake up. He noticed that his face was full of worries just like the others.

"Waka, are you okay? I've been trying to wake you up for a whole five minutes already." Kubinashi said.

"Oh, I am?" Rikuo said in confusion. He never knew that talking inside his inner world takes a lot more time outside.

"Yes, Waka." Kubinashi said.

"Sorry about that, Kubinashi. I was only talking to Night Rikuo inside my mind. I guess I never noticed the time there." Rikuo said with a sheepish smile.

"Geez, don't scare us to death, Waka." Kubinashi replied.

"Anyway, let's go. The others are waiting already." Rikuo said as he went outside.

When Rikuo went outside, he was greeted by a big mansion in front of him.

"Woah. That's big." Rikuo said. He was so engrossed at the mansion in front of him that he never noticed Wakana and Kenji approaching him.

"So you awake, kid?" Kenji asked with a mocking tone.

Rikuo noticed it and sent him a quick glare before faking his embarrassment.

"Sorry about that. You were driving so slow that I thought we would arrive there for another year. It was so slow that I even thought that I was riding in a snail." Rikuo said feigning innocence at the man who was very red with anger.

Kenji heard the others snickered behind him. He blushed from embarrassment at hearing that Rikuo's comment. He never knew that the brat can talk like that. He glared at the kid. No one had ever commented with his driving abilities.

"Good one Rikuo! Rikuo-1 Kenji-0" Rikuo heard his other self compliment him. He was chuckling inside his mind when he heard his other self.

Kenji cleared his throat. He made a mental note to get back at the kid later.

"So are you done taking the luggage already?" Kenji asked as he made his face stoic again.

"We're not yet done, oni-san." Wakana said as she too chuckled inside her mind about her son's comment to her brother.

"Well, you guys just finish your job. We'll go inside first." Kenji said looking at the three men and then motioned his sister with him to come along. Rikuo and the women noticed this and followed Kenji as well, leaving the men behind.

"So we had to take these things with us huh." Zen said looking at all the bags and luggage inside the van.

"Don't worry Zen-dono. The two of us can handle this. Why don't you just follow them?" Kubinashi said as he took out 3 bags in the van.

"Nah, that Kenji guy would just mock us for being weak. I won't allow that man to insult us like that again. If I hear another insult from that man, then I would definitely poison him." Zen said with anger in his eyes.

Rikuo entered the mansion. What he saw made him fascinated at the interior design when he looked in it. It was big, very big. The place was very clean and was decorated with many things that were no doubt expensive. As he was looking at the place with awe, one thing came to his mind: His mother was rich. Freakishly rich. He looked at the others to see their reactions as well but unfortunately they weren't fascinated at all. Either they can mask their emotions well or they really didn't like the place they were seeing since they were used in living in a traditional place for such a long time.

"Well, we're here!" Kenji shouted breaking Rikuo from his chain of thoughts.

Rikuo heard some footsteps coming closer to them. The first one was a girl with long brown hair. She was wearing a beautiful dress. She was looking at them with excitement as she looked at Rikuo.

"Hi my name is Kudo Risa. Nice to meet you." Risa said with a smile identical to Rikuo's smile whenever he went to school. "Oh and you must be Wakana-obasan. Grandma talks so much about you. All of them were so nice, so when they announced that all our relatives were coming I was so excited to meet you."

"Uhm, my name is Nura Rikuo. Nice to meet you too." Rikuo said with a cheerful smile. He was happy that someone from this family likes his mother so much. He also likes to see this grandmother as well. From what this girl had said then his grandma really loved his mother.

"It's very nice to meet you Risa-chan. Where's your mother, Risa-chan? Is she here?" Wakana said while looking around at the place.

"I really don't know. Mother likes to walk anywhere she likes. Don't worry she'll be here. I'm sure of that." Risa said while looking around. She then noticed the three pretty ladies beside her cousin. The other two were wearing maid outfits while the other one was just wearing a kimono.

"Wow! You guys are pretty. I wish someday that I will be just as pretty as you onee-san." Risa said to Kejourou, who was blushing from the compliment.

"Oh dear. You are such a sweetie, Risa-san. Thank you. My name is Kejourou and the others behind me are Tsurara and Sasami." Kejourou said cheerfully.

"Well, it is true. You are very pretty. So who else came along?" Risa asked while searching for the others. Her eyes then landed on Kenji who was also standing beside Wakana. Her smile dropped a little.

"Oh you're here as well, oji-san. I thought it was dad who came back." Risa said with less enthusiasm surprising Rikuo at the change of her tone. It was like she doesn't like this guy as well. "I thought dad was supposed to bring them here, not you."

"Unfortunately, your father was busy that day. Besides, he doesn't have any relations to my youngest sister here. He was only just a brother-in-law to Wakana-san here. Now, where is my son, Risa?" Kenji said with a glare. Risa glared at him as well.

Rikuo watched his two relatives argue in front of him. He liked the girl immediately since they shared the same hatred at the man. He was about to share his thoughts to her mother who was also looking at them with amusement when a voice behind him had interrupted him.

"Oh, who is this? My, you can become great models, you three. Hmm, you must be that kid's servants. Leave your current master that you are serving today and work for me." Rikuo heard what the man said. He turned around a saw a fat man wearing glasses talking to Kejourou, Tsurara and Sasami.

Kejourou glared at the man. She was having fun watching at the two relatives glaring at each other when this man's voice suddenly interrupted her. This man doesn't even know them! So how dare him for suggesting them to leave their master and work for him. This man doesn't deserve their loyalty. She looked at the other two beside her and noticed that they were also glaring at the man. The man was oblivious though at their heated glares. Oh how she wish to constrict the man with her hair. No doubt, Tsurara was imagining the man in front of them encased in ice at the moment.

"Uhm…excuse me sir, but who are you?" Rikuo asked as looked at him straight in the eyes. His stare was very unnerving that it made the man flinched a little.

"Oh, well my name is Takeshi Kyoya. I work at a modeling company. My job is to look for potential models, and these young women here are more than potential. So how much are them?" Kyoya said not noticing the tense atmosphere.

"Sorry Takeshi-ojisan, but these women here are not for sale." Rikuo said in gritted teeth. He was very angry at the man in front of him. He can't believe that the man would buy women just to work for him.

"Oh, not even one of them. Come on just one." Kyoya insisted.

"I'm really sorry but I can't do that. They are people as well. I can't just sell them because of money. I am not that low." Rikuo said.

Kyoya became angry. Here he was going to make these ladies model stars in the future, and the kid won't even allow it. Women always beg on their knees just to work for him. After all, everyone knew that he is famous and every woman that had become his models had become very famous as well. He then turned to the women. "Are you sure that you won't become my stars? Just ditch the kid. I bet that he has more servants in your home." He said not noticing the murderous aura that the girls were emitting.

"I'm sorry Kyoya-san, but we refused to join. Right girls?" Kejourou said while looking at the girls behind her. They nodded in agreement.

"See, we are very loyal to our master and we really don't want to join someone like you." 'someone like a scumbag' Kejourou said while thinking of the last part.

"That's too bad. But if you ever change your mind then you know where to find me. Here's my card. Bye." Kyoya said while giving his business card to Kejourou. He then left the house saying something about late for work. He never even glanced at Wakana who was just beside him. It was like he never even acknowledged that she was there. Rikuo and the others noticed this and were furious at what he did.

"Daddy! You're back!" A boy wearing jeans and had blond hair came running towards Kenji.

Risa and Kenji stopped their glaring match. They were so focused on their match that they didn't even noticed Kyoya was there a moment ago. Kenji was the first to break eye contact to look at his son. He didn't notice the triumphant smile on Risa's face.

"Keith! How are you?" Kenji said while ruffling at his son's hair.

"So you must be Keith! It's very nice to meet you Keith-kun. My name is Wakana and I'm your father's youngest sister." Wakana said while extending her arm for a shake.

Keith looked at the hand and slapped it away. He was looking at Wakana in an angry face. "You must be that Wakana. The monster that dad keep saying! The reason why mom isn't with me right now. What are you doing here anyway! You're not welcome here!" Keith shouted, silencing everyone in the vicinity.

Wakana was shocked at what her nephew had said. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. He looked at her son Rikuo who was as shocked as she is and left the mansion immediately. She was heading to the garden since she really doesn't want her son to see her break down in tears. She was so upset that she didn't even notice the shocked and surprised faces of the three yokai outside as she passed them by. She just ran towards the garden.

Rikuo was seeing red. He saw her mother ran away heading to the gardens. He even noticed the tears that were threatening to fall in her eyes. He was about to follow her when he heard Keith scoff.

"Good riddance! I really don't want her to taint this house with her bad luck!" Keith said while crossing his arms in his chest. Kenji, who was beside his son, just smirked. It was very clear that he was proud at what his son had said.

Rikuo was about to punch the kid then and there. His blood was boiling and his fear was leaking already. His menacing glare was noticed by the other yokai and had forgotten their rage temporarily at what they saw at the moment. Rikuo's eyes were very menacing. It was crimson red. Any people who looked at his eyes were sure to pass out from pure terror. He was about to walk towards it when a certain girl walk toward Keith and slapped the boy very hard.

"What. Is. Wrong. With. You!" Risa shouted so loud that everyone within the mansion is sure to hear it.

Rikuo's anger was forgotten with what Risa had done. He noticed the fear that was leaking from him and contained it once more. He also noticed that his other self was very angry to the point that he was screaming many curses at the kid and making bloody curses that was sure to make any human pass out from the terror. He looked at the scene in front of him and saw that Keith was already sobbing. He then ran away heading towards the room with his father following him. Risa just looked at them angrily. Now he knows why Risa hated them so much. Risa looked at him and gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm really sorry at what Keith had done. I know it was uncalled for but he was raised by his father after all. He poisoned his son's mind into making him think that it was all Wakana-obasan's fault that Nadeshiko-obasan left them. In reality, it was all Kenji-ojisan's fault." Risa said sadly.

"Don't worry about it Risa-chan. Well I'm just gonna follow kaa-san." Rikuo said. "Kejourou, Tsurara and Sasami, just stay here and wait for us to come back."

"Hey Rikuo-kun." Risa said making Rikuo stop his attempt at running towards the garden. "I know the garden very well. So please let me come with you. I like Wakana-obaasan, so seeing her hurt also hurts me as well. I want to comfort her." Risa said with determination.

Rikuo just smiled at his cousin's determination. "Sure! Why not!" Rikuo said. He was at least glad that someone here liked his mother so much.

"Well then let's go" Risa said as she grabbed Rikuo's hand and ran towards the garden.

A/N: So how do you like it? In this chapter, I have introduced you three new characters. They are Risa Kudo, Keith Takeshi and Kyoya Takeshi.

Kyoya Takeshi- He is the oldest son in the family. He works in a modeling company. His job is to recruit new models that he deemed to have a lot of potentials.

Keith Takeshi- he is the youngest son of Nadeshiko and Kenji Takeshi. He idolizes his father so much to the point that everything he says are the exact true. So it was no wonder that he hates Wakana so much. Anyway, his older brother would be mention in the future chapter.

Risa Kudo- she is one of Rikuo's cousin. Details about her parents would be next chapter. She is very sweet and kind and had idolized Wakana since she loved hearing stories from her grandma. Her grandma tells so many good things about Wakana and it was because of that, she admired her so much.

A/N: I really can't believe that I'm already at chapter 5. It's all thanks to your wonderful review that I update so much already. I hope that I can finish this before school starts cause I really can't update at that time. But don't worry. Even if there is school, I will try my best to update besides; school is still in June so there's more time. Anyway, hope you enjoy this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I really don't own Nurarihyon No Mago and had absolutely no intention of owning it.

Beta-Reader: uchiha-sakura193

_Chapter 5: Meetings in the Garden_

"Uhmm..so what will we do now?" Kejourou asked awkwardly to the two girls since she really doesn't know what to do.

"Hey, Kejourou! What happened to Wakana-sama there? We saw here run towards the garden followed by Rikuo-sama and some girl." Zen said as he entered the house with the other two carrying the luggage with no effort at all.

Kejourou then told them what had happened a while ago when they were still taking out the luggage out the van. She noticed the dark aura forming from Kubinashi and the others when she was starting from the sudden appearance of Kyoya Takeshi. It was then intensified in the part where the man's brat, Keith, said insulting words to Wakana.

"That insolent brat! How dare he talk to Wakana-sama like that?" Zen shouted angrily. "Where's the brat right now Kejourou? Where is he?"

"He ran away after Risa-san slapped the kid hard. Serves the kid right. If she hadn't slapped the kid then I would definitely had choked him to death." Kejourou said emitting a very dark aura around her.

"Well, the kid would have definitely been one of the ice sculptures back home but then he would just ruin the scenery then." Tsurara said as 'fear' started leaking from her.

They were still talking on many ways to torture the kid when they were interrupted by someone.

"Ahem!" The yokais looked in front of them and saw a man wearing a suit standing in front of them.

"Who are you?" Sasami asked in her strict voice.

"My name is Tatsumi. I am the head butler of the house. You must be the servants that are taking care of Wakana-sama and Rikuo-sama, am I right?" Tatsumi asked formally.

"Yes, we are." Kurotabou said with a nod.

"Then please follow me. We must put the bags in their respective rooms." Tatsumi said.

"Uhm..okay. So where will we stay here?" Tsurara asked.

"You will be staying in the servant's chamber. Now please follow me." Tatsumi said motioning for the others to follow him. The others started to follow the man when they noticed that Sasami didn't moved. Sasami noticed the stares pointed at her.

"Go on. I will wait for Rikuo-sama and Wakana-sama's arrival here." Sasami said making the others nod their head.

Kejourou looked at the door leading to the garden. "I wonder if Rikuo-sama and Risa-san had caught up with Wakana-sama already." Kejourou thought as she walked towards their respective rooms.

-In the garden-

Wakana was running away. Tears were already flowing down her face, but she didn't care. No one can see her here. She suddenly stopped and looked around her. She felt nostalgic as she recognized the place. She smiled slightly wiping her tears away. This place was always her favorite hiding spot whenever she's down. Only one person had known it but unfortunately, that person was dying. She frowned again. She hoped that she can see her soon. She really missed her mother so much.

"Wakana-chan?"

Wakana looked up; she dried her tears that were starting to form again and looked at the source of the voice. There, sitting on a wheelchair was no other than her mom, Tokiko. She was very pale and wrinkly, but her smile was so gentle that Wakana couldn't help but walk towards her and cry on her lap.

"Now, now, Wakana-chan. What's bothering you?" Tokiko said as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"It's nothing. It's just that I miss you so much, okaa-san. Kenji-niisan told me that you were dying. What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you just be resting?" Wakana said as she looked at her mother with worry.

"Well, I really loved this place. This is after all, our favorite hiding spot. Don't worry; Misaki-chan is with me today." Tokiko said.

"Misaki-chan is here? In this place? Where is she?" Wakana said in confusion.

"Oh, she's somewhere in this garden. Anyway, what's up with that face? Didn't I tell you that happiness comes to those who smile? So cheer up, Wakana-chan. I don't want to leave this world with you still sad." Tokiko said as she stretch her cheeks so that it will form a smile.

Wakana after hearing those words, dried up the remaining tears and gave her mom a very bright smile. Tokiko saw this and smiled as well.

"Now that's more like it. Anyway, I still have some strength left. I'm not going to let some incurable disease stop me from living my life to the fullest." Tokiko said as her eyes shone with determination. Wakana smiled at this.

"I miss you so much okaa-san." Wakana said as she hugged her mother tightly.

"I miss you too, Wakana-chan. So, I heard that you were married and had a child. So where's your husband." Tokiko said as she tries to look around her.

Wakana's smile dropped a little for a while. "He's dead, okaa-san." Wakana said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Wakana-chan. I didn't mean to hurt you." Tokiko said as she hugged her daughter again.

"It's okay okaa-san. I still have my little son with me though." Wakana said as she smiles at her mother again.

"Well, I really want to see that grandson of mine already." Tokiko said.

"Kaa-san! There you are!" Rikuo shouted as he ran towards them with Risa following him. When they had arrived, Risa was already panting hard.

"Geez, Rikuo. I didn't know that you were so fast." Risa mumbled. Wakana and Tokiko heard it though.

"Kaa-san, are you alright?" Rikuo said with worry evident in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Rikuo-kun. I'm fine." Wakana said with a cheerful smile making Rikuo sigh in relief.

Rikuo was about to say some things to Wakana when a chuckle heard beside him.

"So this must be your son, Wakana-chan. He looks just like you." Tokiko said making Rikuo blush from the compliment.

"Uhm thanks..so who are yo-" Rikuo said but was interrupted by a shout beside him.

"Waah…grandma, what are you doing here? You should be resting." Risa said while hugging her grandmother.

"If it isn't my favorite granddaughter, Risa-chan. How are you dearie?" Tokiko said while smiling at the little girl.

"I miss you so much, grandma. I haven't seen you since last week. Where were you?" Risa asked with curiosity in her voice.

"So you're my grandmother?" Rikuo asked Tokiko. Tokiko then turned to Rikuo.

"Well, I am your mother's mother so yeah. I am." Tokiko said with amusement evident in her voice.

"Hey grandma, tell me what were you doing?" Risa said interrupting Rikuo again.

"Well, grandma had some things to do last week. But don't worry; I'll stay here for a while. My next work schedule is about next week." Tokiko said.

"What did you do there, okaa-san? Shouldn't you be resting more and refrain doing work?" Wakana said with worry.

"Ehh..don't worry, I was in the hospital last week. Akane-chan still worry about me and was still clinging in a hope that this disease will be cured if she can find the right medicine for this." Tokiko said reassuring her daughter.

"So my sister had become a doctor huh?" Wakana mumbled to herself but was heard by Rikuo and Tokiko.

"My mom is the best doctor here in Japan. She's so cool. My dream is to be great doctor like her someday but I really want to cure animals. Hmm..maybe I can be vet. That would be so cool! Hey Rikuo, what's you dream anyway?" Risa said while looking Rikuo straight in the eyes.

Rikuo was surprised at the sudden question. He then gave Risa a nervous smile since he really can't tell explain to them his dream. "Well, I really can't explain it properly. But I really want to protect my family. I'm still working on it though." Rikuo said just telling them half-truths about it.

Risa's smile dropped a little bit at the information. "What? Why can't you explain it properly anyway? I know! Since you really want to protect people then maybe you should just become a policeman. I always see them wearing those awesome uniforms. They look so cool!" Risa asked with excitement.

"Now, now Risa. No need to be overly excited." Tokiko said, making the girl pout at her. She then looked at Rikuo, who was still staring at her. "That might be a good dream Rikuo-kun. Why don't you just become a police?"

"Tha-" Rikuo said but was interrupted by a new voice.

"Tokiko-sama! Tokiko-sama!" A maid with shoulder length black hair was running towards them. She then suddenly stop in front of Tokiko and was panting very hard.

"Tokiko-sama! I found you. I really don't know what to do if I ever lost you." The maid said.

"Are you alright Misaki-chan?" Tokiko said with concern as she looked at the woman panting heavily in front of her.

"Yes Tokiko-sama. Now, let's go back to your room. You need to rest and take your medicine already. I know that the disease is incurable but it still wouldn't hurt to try, right?" Misaki said.

"Alright then. Well I have to go, everyone. I still need to drink those stupid medicines back in my room." Tokiko said with a sigh. Misaki was holding the handles of the wheelchair to bring her back to the mansion.

"Wait a minute, grandma." Rikuo suddenly called making the others look at them with confusion.

"What is it Rikuo-kun?' Tokiko asked smiling a bit when she noticed that Rikuo was blushing. "He's just like his mother. He's so cute when he blushes."

"You see, I was thinking that maybe you might have a check-up with one of my family doctor. He's the best when it comes to medicine, so why not try." Rikuo said while scratching the back of his hair from the nervousness.

Tokiko looked at Rikuo and noticed that he was really concerned about her well-being and sigh at him a little. She knew that no doctor could cure her already and she had almost given up hope about it, that's why she used her last strength to spend more time with her family since she was already dying. She looked at Rikuo again; she really doesn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Okay Rikuo-kun. So who is this doctor that you are talking about then?" Tokiko asked making Rikuo smile cheerfully since he thought that she would reject his offer.

"His name is Zen. I trust him with my life and he's my sworn brother." Rikuo said with pride in his voice. Wakana chuckled a bit at this.

"Oh, he must be young then." Tokiko said.

"Ehhh…but no one is more amazing than kaa-san. I bet that he is still a novice. My mother is great at medicine, so there is no chance that this Zen person can cure this kind of sickness." Risa said with a huff.

"Don't worry Risa-chan. It wouldn't hurt to try after all. Maybe Zen-san will have a lead with curing kaa-san's sickness." Wakana said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay then. So let's go. I want to meet this Zen person right now." Risa declared with determination in her eyes. The women who saw this chuckled a little.

"So, let's go Misaki-chan. I'll drink my medicine after meeting this Zen person." Tokiko said looking at Misaki who just sighed.

-inside the Mansion-

Rikuo was the first to arrive at the inside the mansion, followed by the rest. He looked around him and noticed that Sasami was still standing near the entrance.

"Welcome back, Rikuo-sama and Wakana-sama." Sasami said bowing a little as a sign of respect.

"Oh hi there Sasami, anyway do you know where Zen is?" Rikuo asked looking around in search for him.

"He, along with the others, followed a man name Tatsumi. They are going to your rooms to help you unpack your things. I just waited for your return here. Do you need something Rikuo-sama?" Sasami said.

"Eh?! Don't you get bored waiting here all alone for our return? I think we were gone for almost half an hour in the garden." Risa said in a shock expression. She couldn't imagine herself waiting for someone to return while standing in one place and from the looks of things, the maid seemed to not move an inch from the place she last stood! How did she do that?

Sasami didn't reply Risa's question, making the girl pout for being ignored.

"You had some loyal servants here, Rikuo-kun. So who are you, young lady?" Tokiko asked looking at the stoic young lass in front of her.

"My name is Sasami. I was assigned here by my father to help Wakana-sama whenever she is in trouble." Sasami said in a monotone voice.

"Oh, is that so?" Tokiko asked curiously.

"Yes." Sasami said.

"So do you know where they are now?" Rikuo said changing the subject suddenly.

"Well, they must be in the servant's chamber. Misaki-chan, please lead the way." Tokiko said looking at the girl in behind her with a gentle smile.

Misaki just sighed again. "Alright then, please follow me." Misaki said walking in front of them heading to the servant's chamber.

A/N: And this chapter is done. So do you like it? Three more new characters had showed up today.

Tatsumi – this guy is the Takeshi's family head butler. He is very loyal only to his mistress which is Tokiko.

Misaki – one of the maids that are is very loyal Tokiko. She is personally serve Tokiko and no one else. She is very cheerful and clumsy with a habit of always spacing out.

Tokiko Takeshi – this lady is Wakana's mother. She is very kind and always worries about others before her. She loved her family very much. She used her sickness as a way to have her family reunited again in her mansion. Her sickness is still incurable but many people who were close to her, had always been taking care of her and looking for ways to cure her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you everyone! I really appreciate all of the reviews, alerts and favorites. They make me so happy that it really fired me up in making this fanfic and the result was my weekly updates I made weeks ago. I hope that you continue reading with this story.

Disclaimer: I really don't own Nurarihyon no mago.

BETA-READER: uchiha-sakura193

_Chapter 6: A New Hope?_

"Rikuo-sama! Wakana-sama!" Kejourou called as she ran towards them, followed by the others servants, except for Zen since he went to his room.

Rikuo looked at them and smiled. "Hey everyone." He then looked around, searching for Zen who was missing from the group. "Have you seen Zen?" He asked.

"He went to his room Rikuo-sama. Do you want something from him?" Kubinashi said from behind Kejourou.

"Well you see, I was wondering if he could look at my grandma's condition." Rikuo said, as he started scratching the back of his head.

Kejourou and the others then looked behind their master and noticed that there were others with them. They blushed from embarrassment since they really haven't noticed them.

"I'm so sorry for not noticing you." Kejourou apologized as she bowed followed by the others.

"Don't worry about that, dearie." Tokiko said as she chuckled a little. "So what are your names? Can you please tell me?"

'She's just like Wakana-sama. So this must be her mother. She is very kind person, just like her daughter.' Kejourou thought in her mind as she looked at Tokiko. "My name is Kejourou, ma'am." Kejourou said as she bowed politely.

"Oh just please call me Tokiko." Tokiko said.

"Understood, Tokiko-sama. And this here beside me is Tsurara. The others here are Kubinashi and Kuro." Kejourou said.

The others, after hearing their names, bowed politely.

"Kubinashi?" Tokiko asked with one of her eyebrows raised. "Doesn't that mean neck-less? Why would your parents name you that?"

"Uhmm.." Kubinashi said as he was starting to sweat. He really didn't want to answer that since he just can't say that literally _is _neck-less. Fortunately, Rikuo rescued him.

"Uhmm, you see grandma, Kubinashi is just a fake name. He has amnesia when he was a kid and you see uhmm…he always wears that scarf whenever we see him and since we can't see his neck because of it so we just call him Kubinashi. Actually, it was dad who named him suddenly. It just stuck, you see." Rikuo said as he started sweating and scratched the back of his head. He winced at the lameness of his excuse.

'That, was one lame excuse. You can't possibly let them believe that, will you?" Night Rikuo said with amusement.

'Shut up! At least it is possible. It's not like you have some excuse of your own.' Rikuo said.

Night Rikuo was about to say that he did have an excuse better than his when he heard a cry.

"Oh you poor child! It must be hard to have amnesia. I hope that you regain your memories soon, Kubinashi-kun." Tokiko said with worry in her eyes.

The yokai who knew the truth, sweat dropped a little. They really can't believe that their master's grandmother was easy to fool.

'I really can't believe that grandma is so easy to fool. More importantly, I really can't believe that she believed your lame story.' Night Rikuo said as he laughed a little.

'Yeah, I was really thinking that she would doubt my story for a little while. I really wasn't expecting that.' Rikuo said as he was frozen in his feet in shock.

"I really can't believe you had amnesia, Kubinashi-san. Just like grandma, I really hope you would regain your memories. I really want to know you real name even though your name sounds so cool." Risa said making the yokai sweat drop even more.

Wakana was just watching the exchange with mirth in them. She was really amused at the turn of events and silently praised Rikuo at his story. It was very well-made, and if she really didn't know the truth then she would really believe his made-up story.

"Uhmm…anyway, can you lead us to Zen?" Rikuo blurted suddenly, changing their topic. The other yokai though,noticed the sudden change.

"Uhhmm..right away, Rikuo-sama. Please follow me." Kubinashi said and walked away towards Zen's room. The others just followed him silently, making the atmosphere awkward.

"We're here, Rikuo-sama." Kubinashi said as he knocks at the door.

"Who is it?" A voice inside the room shouted.

"It's Kubinashi, Zen-dono. Rikuo-sama wants to see you here." Kubinashi said in a formal manner.

"Rikuo? Come in then." Zen said.

Kubinashi opened the door and gestured the others to enter. "Please call me if you need me, Rikuo-sama." Kubinashi said and closed the door after they entered.

"So, what brings you here, Rikuo?" Zen said as he sat at the floor cross-legged with some bottles in front of him. It was pretty obvious that he was doing his work and they had interrupted him.

"Hey Zen? I need a favor from you." Rikuo said with determination from his eyes.

"Well then, ask away. What is it?" Zen said as he stands up.

"I need you to check up with my grandmother. You see, there is some kind of poison inside of her and since you are good with these kind of things…" Rikuo said leaving the sentence hanging since he really can't give more information about their abilities.

Zen looked at Rikuo, and then at the old lady beside him. His stare was starting to make the lady uncomfortable. He then widened his eyes as he remembered that the lady was his sworn brother's grandmother and bowed politely in front of them.

"Sorry for my rudeness madam. My name is Zen. I'm the Nura family's personal doctor." Zen said.

"It's nice to meet you, Zen-kun. Rikuo-kun here really wants to let you check up on me. I hope that we aren't bothering you or something." Tokiko said giving the man in front of her a warm smile.

"Don't worry about it, uhmm.."Zen said wondering her name is.

"It's Tokiko." Tokiko said.

"Ah..Tokiko-sama. Don't worry. Since you are Rikuo's grandmother, I will be of your service." Zen said.

"So will you not heal the others, if they aren't from Rikuo's family?" Tokiko asked curiously.

"If Rikuo asks me then I will do it. But other than that, I will not heal them if they aren't part of our family. It's been like this for many years. Our family's purpose is to support the Nura family, nothing more and nothing less." Zen said sternly.

"Okay then." Tokiko said with a sad face. It was a shame that a doctor like him would not help others that aren't part of their family. She also couldn't help but feel curious about what he said. She wondered why his family's purpose is to only to serve the Nura family.

"Oh yeah..as for the check-up I want all of you to leave this room. We are already crowded here. Tokiko-sama would remain here." Zen said.

"Ok then. We'll just wait outside. How long are we supposed to wait anyway?" Rikuo asked as he started to walk towards the door.

"It will only take a while. Don't worry." Zen said as he motioned them to move outside.

"What? I really want to see this." Risa whined. She really wanted to see the procedure.

"Now, now Risa-chan. We'll just wait here outside. Anyway, would you like some tea?" Wakana said as she guided the girl and Misaki, who was quiet, outside.

"But I really want to stay." Risa whined as she made her way towards the door, making sure that everyone knew that she really is displeased.

"Let's just go. Please tell us once you're done, Zen-san. Take care of my grandma." Wakana said as she closed the door, leaving only two people in the room.

"Oh sure." Zen said as he stared at the now closed door. "Now let's start." He said as he walked towards Tokiko.

A/N: I'M VERY SORRY. This chapter really is rushed since I was really so absorbed with reading the manga of Hitman Reborn and watching Kyo Kara Maoh! I had almost forgotten the real plot of this chapter but don't worry. Next chapter will be full of surprises. Hope this chapter would be okay for the time being. This hadn't been edited yet so there is bound to have many mistakes in both the spelling and grammar here. Oh yeah. I might not update weekly anymore so I'm really sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

Uhhm….hi? Please don't hate me for the late update. My reasons can be read at the end of this chapter. So please enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I will never own Nurarihyon no mago.

BETA-READER: uchiha-sakura193

_Chapter 7: A New Rival?_

"This tea is great, okaa-san. Where did you get this? I never knew that you had this kind of tea. It's really delicious." Rikuo said as he drinks the tea with enthusiasm.

"I agree with Rikuo-kun on this. It really is delicious." Risa said as she drinks her tea.

"Well, I had a secret ingredient that can only be found in this mansion. Misaki-chan had helped me with this. She is the only one besides my mother who knew the location." Wakana said as she cheerfully refilled Rikuo's cup when he finished it.

"Really? Can you tell me where is it then, okaa-san?" Rikuo asked hopefully, as he wants to know one of his mother's secrets.

"I'm sorry, Rikuo-kun. It wouldn't be a secret anymore if you know the place already. Don't worry. When the times come, I'll tell you. But for now it will be just be between me, kaa-san and Misaki-chan. Right, Misaki-chan?"Wakana said in a playful manner.

"Right Wakana-sama."Misaki said as she winked at Wakana who returned it playfully.

"You're so mean." Risa pouted. "Anyway, shouldn't we be checking up on grandma already? It's been already twenty minutes since we last saw her." She said as she looked at the clock that hung on the wall.

"Don't worry, Risa-chan. I trust Zen with my life. I bet he's just thinking what to do there." Rikuo said in a reassuring manner.

"That's not what I was worried about, Rikuo-kun." Risa said worriedly.

"Then what is it?" Rikuo asked.

Risa was about to open her mouth to answer her when a sudden blur past at her. She blinked not knowing what to say. She followed the figure that suddenly passed her and noticed the familiar clothes that the person was wearing.

"Okaa-san!"Risa shouted making the others stare at her sudden outburst.

"So, was that your mother that just passed us?" Rikuo asked.

"Yep! I wonder what she was doing. She was really in a hurry back there." Risa said with worry.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that she had forgotten something in the servant's chamber, that's why she was running." Wakana said as she smiled at them in a reassuring way.

"Yeah your right!"Risa said as she flashed back a smile at her aunt.

The two were now back to what they were doing already. They were having so much fun chatting with each other that they haven't noticed that Rikuo was in deep thought.

'What would she be doing in the servant's chamber anyway?' Rikuo asked himself. After asking that particular question, he got his answer with a very loud shout.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" A female voice shouted.

The shout was loud enough that everyone inside the mansion stopped whatever they were doing at that moment, and it was in that moment that Rikuo realized what had happened. 'Oh Crap!' was his only thought as he started running towards the commotion.

Meanwhile..

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" A female voice shouted as she kicked the doors open. The occupants in the room just stared blankly at her. The blank stare was then changed into stunned silence and to being downright horrified.

"WHAT AM I DOING? WHAT ARE YOU DOING BARGING IN MY ROOM LIKE THAT!" Zen shouted.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION. THIS ISN'T YOUR HOUSE!" The lady shouted.

"THIS ISN'T YOUR HOUSE EITHER! LAST TIME I ASKED, IT WAS TOKIKO-SAMA'S HOUSE!" Zen shouted as well. Fortunately for him he didn't cough up blood.

"The both of you, stop shouting!" Tokiko ordered. The duo then immediately shut their mouths.

"What happened here?" Rikuo asked as he looked at the trio inside the room.

As Rikuo entered the room, the lady immediately froze. Rikuo noticed this and tensed. He hopes that the lady would not shout at him since he barged in without permission.

"Rikuo-kun? Is that Rikuo-kun, okaa-san?" The lady said as he gave a questioning glance towards her mother.

"Yep! That's your sister's son." Tokiko said with amusement in her eyes already knowing what would happen next. And she wasn't mistaken.

"KYAAAAA!" A fangirlish screamed echoed in the walls as the lady lunged towards the unsuspecting teen in front of her and unknowingly forgotten her anger at the moment.

"SOOO CUUUTTEE! My nephew is so cute!" The lady said as she hugged Rikuo to the point that she was almost suffocating him.

"Uhmm…can't breathe." Rikuo muttered under his breath as he was starting to turn blue without air.

"Oh, sorry about that. It's just that you are so cute that I can't help it." The lady said as released the now blue Rikuo from her death hug.

"Uhmm..excuse me miss, but who are you?" Rikuo asked, confused.

"Well, my name is Reina Kudo. I'm Risa's mother and a licensed doctor, unlike someone here who is obviously a fake." Reina said as Zen looked downright pissed.

"For your information lady, I came from a line of doctors. My predecessors were all private doctors for the Nura clan and have been so for many generations." Zen said as he glared at the woman with hatred.

"Well, I-" Reina started saying but was cut off by a very familiar voice to her.

"Kaa-san! Welcome back!" Risa said.

"Oh my! Is that you, Reina-chan?" Wakana said as she arrived at the door.

"Risa-chan! Yeah, I'm back and Wakana-chan! I'm so glad you are here. I miss you so much. Though I still hate you for not telling me about you having a wedding, you having a child and you visiting here all of a sudden." Reina said as she glared cutely at her older sister though it really looks like a pout to the others.

"I'm very sorry about that Reina-chan. I didn't want any more complications that time." Wakana said.

"Yeah right! Complications! I just think that those two immature boys are too childish and downright stubborn to admit that not everything that had happen that day was your fault. I even admired you that day with what you did. It was like seeing a real life hero. Right Risa-chan?" Reina said as she sighed dreamily.

"You're right at that one, kaa-san. Oh yeah, you should have seen me slapped that arrogant face of Keith hours ago. His face at that time was priceless. He really deserves for bullying Wakana-san." Risa said as she gave her mother a very proud-of-myself face. Reina's grinned became wider.

As the three women were having their talk, Rikuo started conversing with his other self with a very relief smile on his face.

'I'm really glad that there is another one person here who is nice to kaa-san. I almost gave up hope that none of kaa-san's siblings will treat her nicely.' Rikuo said as he watched the ladies who were joined by his grandma.

'Yeah, me too. I really don't know what to do if another person hating kaa-san appears today.' Night Rikuo said as frowned at the situations moments ago.

'Yeah. Let's see, we have Kenji-san, Keith-san, and Kyoya-san. Three people to mess with.' Rikuo said as he imagined many situations pertaining him torturing them and scaring them and them being downright pathetic and scared.

As he was thinking of all the things he will do to them, he never noticed of the dark aura that he was radiating, making the yokai who were the only ones capable to see it, back away in fear.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Reina suddenly shouted making the Rikuo snapped out of his thoughts. "Why aren't you resting today kaa-san? You should be in bed today!"

"Oh, you worry too much." As Tokiko said this, Zen, who was very silent at the meantime, suddenly started to cough violently with blood.

"Zen!" Rikuo said in a panicky way, as Zen didn't show any signs of stopping.

"Oh dear!" was the only thing Tokiko had said.

"Are you alright, Zen-san?" Wakana said with worry evident in her voice.

"Oh so the great private doctor is sick huh?" Reina said condescendingly.

Zen could only glare at her since his coughing didn't seem to stop.

"Shut up. Woman." Was the only thing Zen could say at the moment.

"Now don't be like that, Reina-chan." Tokiko said as she tries to stop her daughter from making more enemies today. She doesn't want her daughter having another one breathing down her neck after all. Also, it might cause chaos inside her house.

Reina just huffed at her mother's request and started to help the poor coughing guy. But just as she was to touch the man, her hand that was reaching to the man was slapped at viciously. She then tried to look at the man but was only met by a very scary glare that could freeze hell over. Reina, for the first time of her life, was speechless and scared.

"I will never accept any help from any of my rivals." Zen said as he started to walk away from the room.

Reina could only gape at him. Rivals? Since when did they become rivals huh? This was the only things that was running through her mind already.

"Wow. You're amazing Reina-san. You just managed to obtain Zen's respect from you. Zen normally doesn't acknowledge other people or other doctors, so you must be somewhat good at your job.

Reina could only stare at the retreating figure.

A/N: And that's that. It was kind of rushed since promised someone to update by Monday or Tuesday. I'm really sorry for the late update but I was having a very difficult time adjusting in the city. I am now a college student and for some reason, had taking the accounting course which is very hard by the way. Also, there were many tests in the past three months and the only reason why I had even updated here was because I am now back in my home with the laptop. I can't bring the laptop in the dorm so it really sucks. Not to mention that I keep failing some of my quizzes. Anyway here are some new infos:

Reina Kudo – an aspiring doctor and Risa's mother. The only person in Wakana's sibling to ever treat Wakana fairly. She is very competent and caring especially to her beloved people.

Well that is all. If you ever see some mistakes then please tell me about it. My mind is hazy for the moment since I never had any rest today. Added to the fact that I'm practically depressed today. Anyway, I decided that I will start replying to your reviews. You can ask some things and I'll answer them to the best of my ability though I won't give you some spoilers. HURRAY‼ to two days of vacation today!


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

BETA-READER: uchiha-sakura193

_Chapter 8: Arashi and the Dinner Disaster_

Dinner was silent and very awkward. That is the only thing Rikuo could say as he looked at the scene in front of him. All the other yokai were eating in a separate room. Risa was silent for the meantime as she was busy glaring at Keith and Kenji to talk, while the duo continued to eat their food, ignoring the girl completely. Risa must have realized it so she doubled her glares only to be ignored once again. Kyoya was busy eating like a pig so he didn't notice the awkward silence. Reina was busy eating silently while glancing at her daughter. She just sighed at her behavior though. Wakana was just doing her own thing while smiling. She was used at this already. Tokiko was just looking at them silently.

"Kenji." Tokiko said breaking the silence. She must have noticed the awkwardness of the dinner.

"What is it, oka-san?" Kenji asked as he looked at his mother.

"Do you have any idea on where Arashi-kun is?" Tokiko asked as she looked at the empty chair. Rikuo looked at the empty chair as well though he was very confused on this new person that his grandma has said.

"He's just busy." was the abrupt reply of Kenji though you could see the irritation in his eyes at the very mention of the name.

'He sure got no manners. He's very rude!" Night Rikuo commented as he looked at Kenji.

'Well, you don't have to expect him to be kind, and since when was that guy polite anyway?' Rikuo thought.

'You do have a point.' conceded Night Rikuo.

'Well of co-'

Rikuo never had finished his reply when the door suddenly opened with a bang. All the occupants turned their heads to the source of disturbance and saw a teenager with blonde hair wearing a biker's outfit.

"Yo!" the blonde teenager said.

As soon as the he said this, Risa who was glaring at the father and son duo, suddenly stopped her one-sided glaring match. She looked at the teen at the door and in an instant, ran and tackled the teen with much enthusiasm.

"Arashi-nii-san! Where were you!?" Risa exclaimed while laughing.

"Whoah there little one! I was just hanging out with my friends when I heard that we got some visitors today!" Arashi said as he ruffled the little girl's hair.

"Yeah! You got to meet them. They are really awesome! Especially Wakana-obaa-san!" Risa said as she dragged her cousin towards the table.

Rikuo watched the interaction with interest. It seems that he has another cousin and judging by the way Risa is with him, then he can safely assume that the teen is nothing compared to some people.

"Rikuo! Rikuo!" Risa called snapping Rikuo out of his thoughts.

"What is it?" Rikuo asked confusedly as he watched Risa grinned widely at him.

"This here is Arashi-nii-san! One of our cousins! He's 17 years old and one of the best-" Risa introduced but was cut off by Arashi, who had clamped Risa's mouth with his hands.

"You don't have to say my whole life story you know." Arashi said jokingly as he released his hands when Risa finally calmed down.

"Mou..you don't have to do that." Risa said as she pouted.

"How are you Arashi-kun? I thought that you will skip dinner again. I missed your presence here you know." Tokiko said happily.

"Nah, I heard that we got visitors. So I came! Nice to see you again oba-chan!" Arashi said while kissing the back of Tokiko's hand like a gentleman would.

"You're such a gentleman, Arashi." Tokiko said while giggling.

"My pleasure." Arashi said as he jokingly bowed down. When he was done, he heard someone snort behind him. When he looked behind him, he saw his father looking at him disapprovingly and his little brother looking disgusted.

"What is it Father?" Arashi said, with venom in his voice.

"Oh, nothing. We were just having a peaceful dinner until someone came along." Kenji said while continuing eating his food.

"I bet your peaceful dinner was very pretty tense and awkward, no thanks to you! I'm surprised that no one had walked out." Arashi snorted.

"Don't speak like that with father, nii-san." Keith said defending his father. He then looks at his grandma with a very stoic face. "Obaa-san, I'm not hungry anymore. Something came up so can I be excused?" Keith asked.

"I'll come along. Well, we'll be going now." Kenji said. He then stood up not waiting for an answer, with his son following him closely. As he was going to the door, he suddenly slipped, dragging Keith with him and landing in a very undignified manner.

The whole room became silent. That is, until Risa snickered and laughed out loud, causing the others to laugh as well. Though Wakana and Tokiko hid it with a cough.

Rikuo was definitely in a good mood. The dinner might be awkward at first but then this Arashi came and made dinner interesting. Oh, how he regretted not bringing a camera along.

'At least it will be ingrained in your memory forever.' Night Rikuo said as he snickered inside his mind. He was too awesome to laugh like that and besides, his plans for the father and son duo sans Arashi are way more awesome than this simple trick.

'You're right on that one.' Rikuo thought as he chuckled internally. 'But I still find it very hard to believe that Arashi-san is Kenji's son. I wonder why they hate each other though?'

'You think too much, Rikuo. Besides, with that bastard's attitude, I'm pretty sure everyone would be disgusted by him. Well, maybe except his younger son.'Night Rikuo said.

'Yeah, you're right.' Rikuo said.

"So, Rikuo!" Arashi suddenly said as he slung his hand on Rikuo's shoulder. Rikuo was surprised by the sudden action though. He was not expecting that. "Since you're staying here for who-knows-how-long, you can call me onii-san! That way I'll have two younger siblings. You and Risa-chan!" Arashi said in a very cheerful manner.

'He's not considering Keith as his brother is he?' Rikuo asked to his other self.

'Nope!' Night Rikuo replied. 'I like the kid already though _I _will not call him onii-san.'

'Yeah. Yeah. I know that you're already on adult and too proud to call someone especially a teen as a brother.' Rikuo thought as he internally rolled his eyes.

"So, whaddya say?" Arashi asked again, breaking Rikuo from his thoughts.

Rikuo grinned wider. He always wanted to have a normal human brother.

'Hey! I can be your older brother. Zen as well, though I'm way more awesome than him.' Night Rikuo complained.

'You're me and I mentioned the word 'normal' and 'human' in the same sentence. And unfortunately, you're neither one of those.' Rikuo said.

'Damn.' was the only thing Night Rikuo could only say.

"Rikuo?" a worried voice from Arashi snapped Rikuo from his internal conversation.

Rikuo just gave the teen a brilliant smile. Of course he will be delighted.

"Sure! Onii-san!" Rikuo said.

Date Created: October 26, 2012

A/N: Okay! Not really long but hey, at least I updated! It's really hard typing things when you had already written it in a paper. Anyway…the final family member has made its appearance. I really appreciated you're reactions and comments to my OCs. Thank you so much‼ Anyway…

Arashi Takeshi – oldest son of Kenji Takeshi. He really hated his father for some reasons unknown though you might find out about it later in the stories. He is really carefree and a leader in some kind of group. You'll find out about it though next chapter so see you soon‼

I am now realaxing in my semestral break today‼ My updates might be faster until November 5 though…so see you soon‼ I had already finished chapter 9 and 10 of this story and I only need to type it.

Bu-bye‼


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN THIS.

BETA-READER: uchiha-sakura193

_Chapter 9: Sneaking Out_

"Uhm…is this really ok?" Rikuo asked nervously while he looked at his newly proclaimed brother.

"You worry too much. Besides, I'm really a pro at this." Arashi said in a very nonchalant voice. It was true after all. He sometimes did this kind of thing with Risa and they never got caught nor got in any trouble. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?

"Well, I couldn't help it." Rikuo mumbled so that Arashi couldn't hear. After the interesting dinner, he decided to go back to his room while discussing the many plans he would do to both Kenji and Keith. His mother was still enjoying her talk with her sister and mother while Risa became very sleepy. He also didn't want to bother Arashi and the other yokai and since his Night self was happily sharing his wonderful plans to him, he then decided to go to his room to share his plans as well without worrying the others for unconsciously spacing out. It would do no good if they find out that he was prone to doing it. Arashi was already worried about it. Anyway, when he was about to enter his mindscape, he heard a tap on his window, thinking it might be yokai doing it; he opened the window only to see Arashi there. Rikuo was surprised at the sudden appearance but Arashi seemed to be in a hurry. He motioned for Rikuo to come and didn't even wait for him to reply. Rikuo was still in a state of confusion as he followed Arashi by climbing down the window. He was thankful that he was a quarter yokai or else he would have been scared when he climbed down. It didn't really help much when he almost slipped. And that's how it happened.

"Man, you're really starting to creep me out Rikuo. You should really stop your spacing out." Arashi said, breaking Rikuo from his thoughts.

"Uh…sorry about that Arashi…-nii." Rikuo said embarrassingly. He still wasn't used to calling Arashi as his brother and whenever he would do that, his Night self feels like puking which is really rude.

"No worries there. Here!" Arashi said as he threw something at Rikuo. Rikuo caught it effortlessly, though he still have a confused look in his face. He looked at the object that Arashi had thrown at him. It was a biker's helmet.

"Huh?!" Rikuo said as he still didn't have a clue on what was happening. Arashi simply chuckled at his cousin's reaction. Rikuo was just so naïve. A feeling of protectiveness washed over Arashi. He would protect Rikuo's naiveness and innocence just as he protected Risa's. He already failed in protecting Keith's so he'll definitely make sure to protect Rikuo's.

"Come on, Rikuo. I want to introduce you to my friends. Don't worry! They're nice!" Arashi said trying to reassure Rikuo when he frowned.

"Where are we going, Arashi-nii?" Rikuo asked again.

"We're going to some of my hideouts. The others would be waiting for us there. So hop on! Don't forget to wear that helmet!" Arashi said as he sat on his motorbike waiting for Rikuo to climb on.

'The more I stay with him, the more I feel that he is Karasu Tengu in disguise!' Night Rikuo commented.

'True, but Karasu Tengu would never allow us to sneak out at night.' Rikuo said in his mind.

'True. Well, there goes my plan for the father and son duo. It seems we had to postpone it for tomorrow. That is, if there are no sudden interruptions.' Night Rikuo said sadly.

'Don't worry. You'll definitely do it tomorrow. We had a lot of time after all.' Rikuo said knowing full well that his other self was in sulking mode.

'Really?' Night Rikuo asked.

"Yep. Really." Rikuo replied not knowing that he said it out loud.

"Huh? You said something, Rikuo?" Arashi asked as he drives his motorcycle.

"Nothing, Arashi-nii‼" Rikuo quickly replied. He then blinked. He had no recollection of riding the motorcycle and getting in. How much time passed anyway?

"Well, we're here." Arashi's voice echoed in Rikuo's ears startling him a little bit. Rikuo turned his head at the direction his cousin was looking only to see a rundown alley.

"Uhm…is this it? It looks dangerous." Rikuo said nervously. Well since, Rikuo was quarter yokai, he really wasn't scared but he tried to see it in a human's perspective, and he knew that humans tend to avoid rundown alleys like this one.

"Don't worry! This place is safe." Arashi said while giving him thumbs up.

"Okay." was the only thing Rikuo could say. He trusts his cousin not to do stupid things. And so with that in thought, he followed his cousin into the dark rundown alley. When they did finally arrive, he saw some teens sitting in some places. Rikuo became nervous when they looked at him. The teens look like some wanna-be-gangsters.

"Yo leader! Who's the newbie?" one teen shouted.

Arashi's grin became wider. He patted Rikuo's head while staring at his subordinates. "This one here's my cousin. But I preferred to call him my brother." He said while grinning madly. The other teens just cheered, almost not caring at all.

"So you finally found a brother to replace yours?" a teen with brown hair with black eyes said while smirking at them.

"Shut up! I didn't replace him. He's my new brother." Arashi said while playfully glaring at him.

"Well, I only-" the teen started again but was cut off as another teenager ran towards him. Said teen was covered with sweat and was panting really hard.

"Hey dude! Are you okay?" Arashi asked worriedly. It's not every day that his trusted watchman came running while panting unless-

"Wait! They're here!?" Arashi shouted in surprise. The watchman just squeaked while nodding.

"Who's here?" Rikuo asked confusedly.

"One of our rivals. They had a new leader a year ago, and are now starting to annoy us since they want to take over my territory." Arashi said while staring at the entrance where his friend just came from.

'Oh god! Is this some kind of gang war I heard about?' Rikuo thought, with dread pooling in his stomach.

'A gang war eh..' Night Rikuo said while smirking.

Rikuo couldn't help but feel more nervous. It was really a good thing that Arashi-nii was here because if he wasn't, he was really sure that his other self would come out and messed up everybody's heads with his pranks and recklessness.

'Oi! I'm not that childish you know! And how would you know anyway?' Night Rikuo protested.

'I'm you. Remember?' was the only deadpanned reply Rikuo gave. Night Rikuo just grumbled.

"They're coming." Another teen said as he watched some motorcycles coming over them.

'Motorcycles…why does it feels somehow familiar..' Rikuo mused as some wave of familiarity hit him.

He didn't have time to reminisce his memory as the 9 motorcycles came to a stop in front of his Arashi-nii's group.

"Well, well, well. Look what we had here?" A guy said. He was grinning madly while he parked his motorcycle. He was dressed in black and his motorcycle had some kind of flag in it. Rikuo couldn't see much since the guy was in front of it and had effectively covered it from his sight.

"Who are you?" Arashi hissed as he glared at the man.

"Chill, man. You don't have to explode on us." the man said.

"Are you the leader?"Arashi asked again while still glaring at the man. His friends were also glaring at the newcomers and was readying themselves if a fight breaks out.

'I hope they wouldn't start fighting soon. I really don't want to be in the middle of the mess.' Rikuo thought as he watched the situation.

'Damn. I wasn't expecting them to be here, of all the days. I'm very sorry Rikuo, for dragging you in this mess.' Arashi thought as guilt overcame him but squashed it down as he focused more on protecting his territory and friends. He will not let these bastards take his favorite place where his friends loved to hang out.

"I'm not the leader but he's coming soon. Be ready. Soon we will take your territory and make it our own. You don't have a chance so just surrender." The man replied.

'Why do I have the feeling that this scene is somewhat familiar?' Rikuo thought as he stared at the man in front of him.

"Never. And even if your leader comes I still wouldn't give my place up!" Arashi shouted.

"Haven't I told you to chill out, man." the man said then he noticed a brown-haired boy with glasses staring at him. He gave the kid a glare just to spook him but unfortunately, he didn't even flinched. It was really disturbing and a blow to his pride.

"You!" the man said as he pointed a finger at Rikuo.

"Yeah?" Rikuo replied as he noticed the man pointing at him. He didn't even show fear to that man, which really surprised Arashi . Normally, kids like him would be cowering whenever something bad happens, or when you are glared by someone who is disturbingly ugly.

"Why you-" the man started but was cut-off when he heard a familiar vehicle coming towards them. "Haha. He's coming! Prepare to meet your doom, trash!" He said cockily.

Arashi just gave the man the usual death glare, but he couldn't help but feel curious as to what this leader look like. He started imagining things in what the man really looked like. He didn't have to wait for more as the motorcycle stopped in front of the man's motorcycle.

"Well, what have we here?" The leader said.

Arashi gulped. The man was scary, that was for sure. He wasn't really scared that easily but somehow this man in front of him was radiating some kind of fear. He looked at his friends. They they also had the same expression as him.

"Ha! I told you!" the man before said with a smug face.

Arashi didn't even acknowledge the man right now. He was busy looking at the big man with awe. He didn't expect that this was the leader, but nevertheless he would fight to the end. He had to protect Rikuo from this man. Speaking of Rikuo, he turned around to look at the kid. He was worried about him and he did get him in some kind of trouble. He noticed that Rikuo was staring at the leader. He was frozen in spot that was for sure but his eyes held some kind of…is that recognition? He then looked at the leader and noticed that he was also frozen staring at Rikuo . The fear that he was radiating earlier was totally gone and was just looking at Rikuo. This really confused Arashi.

"Ao-uhm…Kurata-kun?" Rikuo asked, breaking the tense silence

"Brat! How do you know the leader's name? I'll beat you-" the man said but never got the chance to finish as he was punched by his leader in the face. The punch was really strong since he flew a few feet before landing in a trash bin. He looked at his leader in confusion. Just what did he do wrong?

"Don't you dare call him that you lowlife!" Kurata shouted as he glared at the man. The fear returning to him, was making everybody except for Rikuo to take a step back. "I'll beat the hell out of you-" Kurata started but was interrupted.

"Uhmm…you should really stop that Kurata-kun. It's fine. Also, you shouldn't just punch someone just like that." Rikuo said as he looked embarrassed for his subordinate's action. He was shocked at first. He really didn't think that Aotabo, or Kurata-kun, to be exact, would end up in a place far away from Ukiyoe. Was it coincidence that he was here?

"But Waka!" Kurata shouted. "That man deserved it for insulting you!"

"Wait a minute! You know each other?!" Arashi said confusedly. He wasn't the only one confused as well. Everyone was staring at them in shock.

DATE CREATED: October 31, 2012

A/N: I'm very sorry for the wrong alias for Aotabu. My beta pointed that out for me and if it weren't for her/him then I would be still using Kuro's name which happened to be Kurotabou's name in this fic. I'm really, really sorry for the mess up. I hope that you will forgive me with this one.

SEE YOU‼


	10. Chapter 10

******Disclaimer: I Don't Own Nurarihyon No Mago.**

**_Chapter 10: Waka is Waka!_**

**_Beta-Reader: _****_uchiha-sakura193_**

"Wait, you guys know each other?!" Arashi shouted.

Arashi was very confused. He was perplexed to the point that his brain failed to function when his supposed-to-be rival called his self-proclaimed brother as master. How the heck did his cousin know a delinquent like _him _anyway?This was so wrong in so many levels. Why? Because his cousin was supposed to be naïve and innocent, so there was no way that he would be labeled as ___waka_when that word is meant for someone who is in some kind of leader or young heir, and since the big guy was some kind of delinquent, then does that mean that Rikuo was involved in some kind of shady gang?! That's impossible! What the heck!

Arashi wasn't the only one confused at this as well. The man who Kurata punched seems to have some brain malfunction as well and when he did snap out of it, he wanted to know what he did wrong, though he had a suspicion to what the reason is. He just wanted to make sure.

"President! What's wrong, man! Why did you punch me like that? It hurts like hell, damn it!" the man said as he tried to rub his face to ease the throbbing pain. It was very red and had become swollen.

"What's wrong? What's wrong, you ask? You just insulted Waka you idiot!" Kurata shouted. Apparently, he still didn't forgive him for insulting his young master like that.

"Waka?" the man asked. The man then looked at the boy that he had just insulted, then back at his leader. His brain was starting to function again and when it finally did, he looked back at the kid with a horrified look on his face as realization dawned on him.

"You're his Waka! You're that legendary young master that leader always talks about?!"the man shouted as he pointed a finger at Rikuo. He had been told countless times already that his leader's young master was a very powerful person and that you must treat him with respect the moment that you laid eyes on him. Every member of his gang knows of this fact and had respected the man even though they haven't seen him yet. He even had dreams to please his leader's waka. So it was never his intention to insult him. He paled at the thought. So does that meant that he was not worthy of his leader's young master then?

"Waka! Please forgive me!" the man shouted and proceeded to bang his head on the floor as he tried to apologize toRikuo.

The others snapped out of their stupor and just looked at the man as he tried to regain his dignity and worth to the kid that he just insulted who had turned out to be his leader's young master.

Rikuo, on the other hand, just wished to just hide himself. He knew that he can do it since he___is_a Nurarihyon but unfortunately using your abilities in front of humans can make them more brain dead. He knew that they were already in shock. No need to give them more surprises. Afterall, it is bad for the heart. Also, the man bowing to him was really embarrassing him. Everyone from both sides are now staring at him as if he was some kind of fascinating creature. He really doesn't like to be stared at. It was unnerving. Oh, why did Aotabu have to shout like that? Now his cousin might think that he was some kind of yakuza gang leader, which he really was, but his cousin didn't have to know that. He risked a glance at his cousin. He was still looking at them with a shell-shocked expression.

"Glad to know that you know your place, you lowlife." Kurata said as he gave the man a stern glare.

"I regretted everything I had said to him. Waka, could you forgive this lowlife servant of yours?" the man said as he looked at Rikuo with a solemn face.

Rikuo was left speechless at the man's behavior to him until now. It was like something was blocking him from forming a word so he just gaped at the man.

It was at this time that Arashi had finally snapped out of his shocked state. He was really uncomfortable at what the man was doing to his self-proclaimed brother. Before, the man was really hostile to them, especially to his cousin. He even gave him a threatening glare to him but now, look at him. It was like he transformed into some kind of whipped puppy that wants to please his master. This was just so wrong. And he wasn't afraid to voice this out.

"Are you kidding me?!" Arashi shouted gaining everyone's attention. "How could Rikuo-kun be any kind of leader ofsome shady group? Look at him! He's so innocent and naïve. He wouldn't even hurt a fly!"

"Teme! What are you implying you lowlife! Waka is the most awesome Waka ever. Waka is waka. He is the best ever!"Kurata shouted as he looked at Rikuo admiringly.

The others were just speechless. They really didn't know what to say. The others just open their mouths to say something only to close it again as they glanced at said 'Young Master' who was standing there nervously. Their brain just didn't comprehend the situation. I mean, how can a delinquent who can bring fear to many people with sheer body size can be so respectful to a little kid? Just how messed up was that anyway?

"Rikuo? Do you even know this guy?" Arashi asked wanting to confirm everything that had happened. If Rikuo really does know him then…he really doesn't want to think about that anymore. He's having a migraine already and it wasn't even ten in the evening yet.

"Who are you, anyway?!" Kurata shouted as he looks at the blonde haired teen who was supposed to be his rival for this territory. Well, he was, according to what his subordinates said to him that night.

"Kurata. Stop that." Rikuo ordered as he gave Kurata a look that said to stay put and don't do something stupid. Only Kurata seemed to understand the look and decided to follow it though.

"Hai. Waka." Kurata said while giving a slight bow.

******'Well, that's just confirmed it'**Arashi thought glumly. ******'He really does know the guy.'**

Rikuo frowned. He knew that he had to clear up the misunderstanding sometime soon or else his 'brother' might think of him as some kind of yakuza leader.

******'Well, he's right to think of that one. Afterall, that is the truth. We are the leader of the most influential and powerful clan here in Central Kyoto and it's not just any normal yakuza gang but a yokai one. Hah. You got one hell of an explanation to do.'**Night Rikuo said as he tried to keep his amusement to himself. He was having fun tonight as he watched the events unfold.

**'Shut up, I'm still thinking. Maybe, I'll just use that excuse…' **Rikuo thought as plans to clear up the mess start to formulate in his mind. Luckily for him, he had one and it was full-proof.

"Arashi-nii." Rikuo said making said teen to look at him. "I know that I have a lot of explaining to do, but just so you know, this is one big misunderstanding. I know what you are thinking about and I assure you that I am not some kind of leader in a yakuza gang!"

Now this really got everyone's attention. Well, to Arashi's side that is. Arashi and his companions were really confused at the moment and if Rikuo could clarify some things, then so be it. They wouldn't make assumptions yet, and all they could think of would only make a bee-line out of the window once they take a look at Rikuo's face. He looks so innocent and harmless to the point of not even hurting a fly.

"You see, Kurata is one of my bodyguards, so he always calls me waka." Rikuo said.

"Kurata is your bodyguard? But why do you have these kinds of thugs in your employ? And furthermore, just what on earth are they doing here?" Arashi asked still looking confuse and lost but at least his questions would be answered.

"Err…I really don't know about that." Rikuo admitted then turned to look at Kurata who listening at the conversation. "What are ******you**doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be back at home?" Rikuo asked.

"Well, it was boring back there, waka, and my gang suggested that we widen our territory so I agreed. Besides, I only did it for you Waka!" Kurata said as he looked at his waka with determination etched on his face.

"You really shouldn't do that, Kurata! It's pointless to begin with." Rikuo said as he sweat dropped at the explanation. Why would he want his territory to be widened, especially here anyway? This place, after all, was already part of his territory, so why?

Kurata seemed to have just thought of this as well. He mentally slapped himself for forgetting something so important. How could he be so stupid!

"I'm sorry Waka for not thinking this through and for forgetting something so important!" Kurata shouted as he started to bow deeply. The others were startled at his sudden statement and looked confused.

"That's okay, Kurata-kun. Anyway, could you go back home and report this to granpa?" Rikuo said low enough for only Kurata to hear.

Kurata started to grin and happily looked at his young master. At least his young master wasn't angry at him this time.

"Wait a minute." Arashi said stopping the duo in their conversation. "I'm still a little confused here. Why do you need a bodyguard anyway, Rikuo-kun?"

Rikuo and Aotabu froze at this question. They couldn't just say: 'Oh, that's because I'm the Third Heir of the Nura clan which happens to be the most influential and most powerful yokai family here in Central Japan. And the reason why I need lots of bodyguards is that many enemies would really love to see me dead.' Yes. They just couldn't say that to them. Kurata seemed to know this as well and since he doesn't have any plausible explanation for this question, he chose to just shut himself up.

"Well?" Arashi asked wanting to know the reason for his self-proclaimed brother to need the services of a bodyguard. It wasn't like he was some kind of rich kid that greedy people would like to kidnap for ransom, right? Though, that reason was plausible right now.

Fortunately for Rikuo and Kurata, someone saved them from explaining it to Arashi.

"Well, allow me to explain this Arashi-san." A voice said, startling everyone in the vicinity.

"That voice. So you really are here then. I should've known that you followed him here." Kurata said while smirking.

"I was here from the start. Honestly, you bring trouble for waka here even though he was supposed to be relaxing this month." The voice said.

"Who are you!? How do you know my name?" Arashi shouted as he tried to find the source of the voice.

"Oh I forgot! You weren't made aware of my presence at dinner since we servants were eating at a different place." The voice said, though this time he sounded nearer. Arashi seemed to locate the place now and looked at the corner only to see a blonde man walking towards them. He was also wearing some kind of traditional Japanese clothes, which is really weird. He thought only elderly people like to wear them, but this guy seems to be in his mid-20s.

Rikuo, on the other hand, doesn't need to see who was coming towards them. He had felt him already and knew that he had followed them since the time they sneaked out from the house. He turned towards the place that the familiar voice spoke from and gave him a bright smile.

"Kubinashi! You're here!"

**A/N: Here's chapter 10 everyone. Many special thanks to my awesome beta_uchiha-sakura193_for helping me out in this chapter. You're the best!**

** Also, my updates might become slower since classes are now starting but I promise that I will do my best in typing this story in the Saturdays which is my only free time since I am not allowed to bring my laptop to dorm. Shame really. Hope you like this chapter everyone. I had also reposted the other chapters. All of them are beta-read. Hope you read them again.**

** Oh yeah, I'm nearing to 100 reviews everone. Thank you so much! As a token of my appreciation, I would grant any request to my 100****th**** reviewer as long as it is possible and within my power. **

** See you everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THIS! REALLY..**

**Special thanks to my beta, uchiha-sakura193, who did betaed this one day. I thank you so much. Though you really should tell me your secret on how you do it so fast.  
**

Chapter 11: The Nura Clan

"Allow me to explain, waka." Kubinashi said, but not before bowing 90 degrees towards Rikuo...

"Kubinashi!" Rikuo said as he was startled at his sudden appearance. He knew that Kubinashi was following them, but he never thought of him coming out of the shadows.

"Tch." Aotabo said with irritation though deep down inside, he was very grateful for his appearance. Afterall, Kubinashi just saved them from coming up with an explanation for Arashi.

"You're one of the servants? How come I didn't see you at dinner?" Arashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We were in the servant's dining room, Arashi-san. I and the other servants accompanied waka and his mother for the visit." Kubinashi said with a small smirk.

"Uhuh..and your name is Kubinashi? Doesn't that literally mean ne-" Arashi started, but never got to finish as a heated glare was directed at him.

"Err…never mind." Arashi mumbled as he avoided eye contact with the man.

"Anyway, about my question, what do you mean?" Arashi asked while Rikuo and Aotabo started to sweat bullets. They really hoped that Kubinashi have a plausible excuse.

"Ahem…" Kubinashi started, " the reason why Waka needs bodyguards is because Waka is the third heir of the Nura clan."

Rikuo paled. Why did Kubinashi said that of all things?

'Ohh…now this is what I call interesting.' Night Rikuo said as the situation got more interesting by the minute.

'This is not in any way interesting!' Rikuo shouted inside his mind as he was pretty much panicking.

"Hoi! Kubinashi! What are you saying! That's supposed to be top secret!" Aotabo said as he grabbed the collar of Kubinashi's clothes and started to shake him like a ragdoll.

Kubinashi just stared at Aotabo passively.

"I know what I'm doing here. Besides, this will lessen the suspicions that Arashi-san will have because of you." Kubinashi whispered so that only Aotabo could hear it.

"What are you saying?" Aotabo growled.

"Just trust me on this." Kubinashi whispered and released himself from Aotabo's hold.

Arashi just stare at the two bickering 'guards'. He was very curious that one's for sure. He then proceeded to look at a very pale Rikuo.

"Nura Clan?" Arashi asked. The others wanted to ask that question as well though Arashi had beaten them to the punch.

"If you want to know about that then I suggest that you come with me alone. You can't have the others follow you since it's just like what Aotabo said: This is extremely confidential. You're lucky to even hear that name though. No one outside of the clan and its allies know about this." Kubinashi said and proceeded to walk away, prompting Arashi to follow him.

"Huh?! What the-Hey Wait!"Arashi shouted and ran to follow the man, not even looking back at his other members who were disappointed. There were others though who wanted to sneak out and eavesdrop on their conversation, but one look at the glaring Aotabo quickly changed their mind. They wouldn't want to take a risk with that. Their only consolation is that Aotabo's gang members were in the same situation.

Rikuo, though, quickly dashed to follow them. He really hoped that Kubinashi wasn't doing what he thinks would be.

"Wait! Kubinashi!" Rikuo shouted as he ran towards them.

"Hey! How come the kid can go?" one member, rather slow on the uptake, dared to ask but quickly shut his mouth as Aotabo glared at him.

The man just gulped hard.

"Er…never mind." The man said and quickly hid behind his friend.

~Meanwhile~

Arashi was very thankful that the man stopped running. Even though Arashi was physically fit, it doesn't mean that he can run at a very long distance and at a very fast pace. He is not an Olympic athlete for goodness sake! He has limits and knows that very well. He vaguely wonders how the man can run so fast in those kind of clothes. Doesn't it hinder him at all?

"So…can you tell me who or what the heck the Nura clan is?" Arashi panted. He looked at his surroundings and noticed that he was in a dark place. He didn't remember a place like this. Where was he anyway?

"Well, the Nura clan is a clan obviously." Kubinashi said as he smirked at Arashi's irritation.

"I know that! What I meant is who the heck are they? How come I never knew of this?" Arashi asked. A tic was starting to form on his head.

"Right. And you will never know." Kubinashi said and took something from his clothes and threw at Arashi. Smoke rose up and quickly knocked Arashi out. Once the smoke was cleared, Arashi could only be seen lying on the ground.

Which was what Rikuo saw when he arrived.

"Arashi-nii-san!" Rikuo shouted as he ran towards Arashi's prone form. "What did you do to him, Kubinashi?" he then asked as he gave Kubinashi a curious look. He knows that Arashi should be fine. He trusted Kubinashi that he won't harm his cousin. Though, he wanted to know why he was out cold."

I got Zen-dono's potion to erase his memory of what happened today and replace it with another. After all, the Nura Clan is and will always be top secret. We can't have the enemies know of you bring the Third Heir, waka. Especially if you are in your human form. They might take advantage of that." Kubinashi explained.

"I can protect myself just fine, you know." Rikuo replied.

"We know that, waka. We just don't want to take a risk. Anyway, those who were left behind are also in the same situation as Asari-san. I've given something to Aotabo before I left and I know that he knows what to do with it." Kubinashi replied.

"Okay. So does that mean that Arashi won't be able to remember anything of what had happened tonight?" Rikuo asked carefully.

"Zen-dono told me that it would replace the memories with a random one." Kubinashi replied.

"A random one? You mean you don't know?" Rikuo asked as he eyed Kubinashi suspiciously. He had a bad feeling that was for sure. He hoped that it was nothing bad.

Kubinashi tried avoiding eye contact with his young master. The truth is, he have no idea but Zen who was smirking evilly when he gave that vial to him. Actually, it was Zen who told him to make sure that Arashi was separated from the others when he uses this vial. He really hoped that the potion really replaced his memory. Zen's smile at that time was really creepy.

"Kubinashi?" Rikuo asked again.

"Err…we'll just have to find out about it, waka. Anyway, we should head back to the mansion. It's already past your curfew, waka." Kubinashi said trying to change the subject…for now.

Kubinashi was expecting for his waka to agree but he never got it. Instead, he got another reply that was totally unexpected.

"What are you talking about, Kubinashi?" a silky voice said making Kubinashi look back at his young master. He was in his Night form. Oh God, no.

"The night is still young, Kubinashi. Do you really want to cut me from my fun? Anyway, bring the kid back to his room. We'll just wait for him to wake up and ask him so that we'll know what kind of memory he have." Night Rikuo said and started to walk away.

"Where are you going, waka?" Kubinashi asked worriedly.

He really hoped that the Third Heir didn't get the mischievous gene of always disappearing in new places like what his father did in the past. It was really annoying trying to find him. He thanked every deity out there that his young master's day form was very responsible. After all, he really couldn't take on another Rihan always disappearing to who-knows-where. It was very annoying. Very.

Kubinashi took the boy and looked back at his young master only to see that it was empty. Yep. Rikuo has now gone off on his own in the city with only less than 6 hours until dawn.

This is not good.

And with that in mind, he hurried himself and went to Aotabo to help him find their young master before he get himself in trouble before reverting back to his human form and getting himself completely lost.

Yep. This is a start of bad adventure.

**A/N: ** Finally an update! I'm so sorry that this is short and I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update but really I have been too busy with my life plus with the Christmas Day which I spend with my whole family and a bunch of kids. Really, it was tiring but nonetheless fun. I hope that you weren't disappointed with this chapter. Also, I know that this is late but...

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

PS: I have a poll going on on which story I should prioritize. The first three winners would be the story that I **will** prioritize in typing so please vote.

TheGlobalFlower: Yeah...they did! Haha...

Soul Vrazy: Haha...glad to make you happy!

PrideViola: Hehe...you should feel sorry for him in the upcoming chapters. Now that would be fun.

Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki: Oh no! They won't. In fact, they would be very close. Hehe..it would be fun.

Tera-Lynn: Glads you like this!

dustfeather1864: Don't worry! I will try my best to update!

Saperia: I will and I shall. Kubinashi is one of my favorite character too.

AlexiRein: I am honored. Thanks! I will try my best!

Yuu3 : Here it is. I'm sorry if you might be disappointed in this chapter but I swear that there will be a time. Just not today.

MegumiHana: Thanks!

Guest: I don't know who you are but thanks!


End file.
